Camp HalfBlood, Oh Fun
by Katerina Riley
Summary: Sequel to It All Started With A Bad Hair Day. Violet is back and Aphrodite helped her get the guy! ...Until Hades put a stop to it that is. As punishment she's sent to CHB. Will the Demigods fugure out who the strange girl is? T just cuz
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING****: school has started so I won't be able to upload this as often as I want to. I'm sorry for that, I really am. I hate school (not the socializing part, the homework, tests, quizzes, etc.) *sigh* …Well, I hope you like it :) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the PJO characters (which will come in the next chapter) or Sherlock Holmes (I put that in there to be safe)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Violet POV<strong>_

_Three days…_

I smiled. I was sitting in my usual chair in the library, a Sherlock Holmes book in my hands. But my mind wasn't on him for once. It was on _him; _him and the past three days.

I remembered how Apollo first came to me. I was sitting in the library that day to. It had socked me to see someone walking in that wasn't Athena. It had shocked me even more to see Apollo's face sitting across from me. True, we had become closer after the whole Wacky Aphrodite incident **(A/N read **_**It all started with a bad hair day **_**for details)**, but in all honesty, I really thought he didn't like me that way.

I giggled at the memory of him three nights ago; he looked so nervous. But he was very professional; he sounded like a proper gentleman. Of course after I accepted, he broke out into a- poem? Haiku? I don't know. He had cleared his throat and said:

I got up my courage

And look; do you see?

This girl is lucky to have me

For I will take her to the lake.

I giggled both then and now. I don't understand why everyone hates on his poems. I think they're cute and funny.

I sighed at the memory. The lake had been beautiful. It was in Russia...or maybe Germany. We sat, looking at the lake, and talked. The next day, we went to see a movie; it was a comedy. I don't think I've ever laughed so hard. Well, if you forget the Wacky Aphrodite thing, _then_ I don't think I've ever laughed so hard.

I actually started laughing again. If anyone had been in there, they would have looked at me like I'm crazy- laughing for no apparent reason.

I stopped laughing, remembering yesterday. We went to Italy and ate a delicious cuisine. We talked some more; we usually just talk. Well, sometimes he blurts out random poems and such, but I don't mind them (didn't I already say that?). When it was time to go back, it was obvious neither of us wanted to sneak back into Olympus (do you know how _hard_ it is to keep relationships under wraps? I absolutely hate sneaking around, but I my father ever found out… Well, let's just say it would be bad and leave it at that); however, this time, before we walked our separate ways and pretended nothing happened, he said,

She is really sweet.

With beautiful violet eyes.

The girl who's mine now.

And then he kissed me. A little peck on the cheek, but it was enough for me to know that, yep, I defiantly like this guy and he feels the same.

This was all going through my head when a small black envelope suddenly appeared in my hand, complete with wisps of black smoke. The envelope was decorated with bones. I rolled my eyes, knowing who it was from (_gods he's so dramatic_), and reluctantly opened it. 'Come see me at once' was all it said. I groaned at let my head fall into the back of the chair.

"What do you want _now_?" I love my father, but I absolutely _hate_ visiting the Underworld.

* * *

><p><strong>**********Please reviewing and tell me whether I should include Anya from <strong>_**The Guardian of the River Styx**_**. At least review saying 'yes' or 'no' if you don't want to write anything else. ****Warning****: What you say will affect the story! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Opps! I forgot to say that this is a year after HOO. So everyone is one year older. That is all, enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nico POV<strong>_

I walked into the throne room slowly. After finishing _another_ mission my dad sent me on, I was hoping for some sleep. Going after some stupid rouge harpies doesn't let a guy sleep long and boy, am I drained. I could sleep for days.

"Hello father," I bowed as I approached Hades.

"Yes, yes. Hello," he looked distracted and angry. _Not_ a good sign. "You have done a good job today. Go get some sleep." He waved his hand dismissively.

I nodded, and began walking toward the door, but I hesitated. Cautiously, I asked, "Is- Is something wrong father?"

Before he opened his mouth, a cloud of black smoke started forming in front of me and the room began smelling strongly of violets. The smell of so strong I began coughing- no, I take that back. I began hacking up a lung. _Gods she's so dramatic. _

"What do you want father?"

And there stood my sister, Violet, in all her black and purple glory. Okay, she's my _half-_sister, but whatever. She was glaring at my father, arms crossed and tapping her foot. Even though she was wearing a summer flower patterned purple dress, black flats (don't judge! I have a girlfriend you know) and her long black hair had a purple flower in it, she looked terrifying. I guess it could have been the look she was giving our dad. We both inherited his death glare (no pun intended…much), but with Violet actually being a goddess, her death glare was slightly scarier than mine… okay fine, _much_ scarier.

"You know what it's about." My father glared at her in his worst glare I've ever seen him. Violet didn't flinch, in fact, she actually grew scarier.

"What is that supposed to mean?" She took a step closer to Hades and he stood up. They were now facing each other, glaring in silence. Well, it would have been if I wasn't coughing up my other lung.

Violet turned her head, her eyes piercing into mine, "Will you quit it?"

I glared at her, "You're the_ cough _one _cough_ who poisoned the air _cough _with that smell!" I took a deep breath- big mistake. Now I started coughing up my liver and had to steady myself by leaning against the wall.

Violet rolled her eyes and snapped her fingers; the smell immediately disappeared. I took a deep breath of clean air (or as clean as it can be in the Underworld).

"Finally," I mumbled.

"I heard that!" Violet snapped. She took a step away from our father and towards me. I braced myself for a fight. That's what me and my sister do: fight. Sometimes we fight with words, other times swords. She's not that good, but did I mention she's a goddess? Her powers are something about thoughts like good and bad thoughts. So fighting her while fighting depression? _Not_ fun.

Don't get me wrong, I don't hate her; sometimes she saves me from being turned into a flower by Persephone or help me with Anya **(A/N read **_**Guardian of the River Styx**_**)** and sometimes I would save her from doing any of dad's missions. So we don't hate each other; we just very much dislike each other. And we glare at each other…a lot. Kinda like we are now.

"Enough!"

We both jumped. I forgot Hades was there and I'm guessing she did to.

"All you to ever do is fight! I'll talk to you later about that, but right now," his eyes looked into ours. I felt as though my soul was being taken from me right then and there. "But right now, I want to talk to Violet about something."

Violet sighed. She turned to face Hades, a bored look on her face.

Hades looked right at her, a smirk on his face. He only said one word. And that word seemed to freak Violet out. I cou;dn't understand why. I mean, it was just one word. What's the deal? But Violet looked as though Hades said he was going to kill her. What was the word my father said?

"Apollo."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Nico POV**_

There was silence. My sister looked horrified, my father looked smug, and I… well, I'm pretty sure I looked confused. My sister and my father stared at each other. Finally, I just couldn't take the silence.

"What does Apollo have to do with anything?"

My sister didn't answer. My father frowned at me, probably for asking a question (he doesn't like questions), but then he smiled. It wasn't a 'oh-I-forgive-you-for-asking-me-a-question' smile, It was a 'this-will-make-Violet-suffer-even-more' kind of smile. He didn't answer my question though. Instead, he simply said,

"Nico, you will understand soon. Ask Violet as she is getting ready."

That snapped Violet out of her trance.

"Getting ready? For what?" Her voice seemed a bit shaky. I almost felt bad for her. In fact I would have if it wasn't for seven little words.

"Nico will take you to Camp Half Blood."

_**Violet POV**_

I took a step back.

"But that's for demigods! I'm a goddess!" Nico and I said at the same time (with the exception of Nico said _she_, not _I'm_).

"It's for punishment," Hades stared at me, causing me to shiver slightly. _What does he have against Apollo?_ I didn't dare ask him that. I just nodded and began to walk (briskly) to my room.

I heard my father say something to Nico, but I wasn't paying attention. I was too angry and hurt and mostly confused. _How did he figured it out?_

I reached my room when I head the distant shout of "Violet, wait up!" I didn't of course. I just started packing. By the time my little brother reached my room I had already packed: a few skirts (2 black, 1 purple), shirts (5 purple, 5 black), one black dress (I figured my purple dress would be the flowered one I'm wearing), jeans (1 purple skinny, 1 black skinny, 1 blue boot cut), 1 pair of blue jean shorts, and shoes (1 pair of black tennis shoes, 1 pair of purple flats). I was sitting on my bed, my black suitcase sitting right beside me, when Nico came in.

"I suppose that you want to know what's going on." It wasn't a question.

But Nico didn't say anything about that. He surprised me by sitting on the other side of me and began talking to me, at first it was quietly, about Camp Half Blood; I admit it was interesting, but I had to cut him off.

"Did Father want you to tell me about this?" My tone was harsh, but Nico didn't flinch. In fact, his eyes softened. _Actually, he looks pretty tired..._

"No," he admitted. "He wanted me to interrogate you and get all the facts. But I didn't think I should." He paused, then asked, "Are you okay?"

I looked at him in shock. _This is coming from a fourteen year old boy?_ _One whose father is the god of the Underworld no less? _

I smiled, "Anya's getting to you." Noticing his confused expression, I continued, "Most fourteen year old boys wouldn't care too much of their half-sister's feelings. Much less the sons of Hades."

Nico pondered that thought before nodding. "Let's go."

I sighed, I didn't want to leave. "Already?"

Nico blushed a little, "Well, I kinda want to see Anya before we leave."

I nodded, remembering the countless time Aphrodite had told me about how cute Anya and my brother were together. I agreed (not just to shut her up, I might add), but it got so annoying, honestly, hearing it all the time. Although if I had to hear about Percy's tragic love life one more time… I'm not a violent person, but I just might have to duct tape Aphrodite's mouth, tie her up, and super glue her butt to a chair while slowing ripping up all her designer outfits. It would have brought me great pleasure. But I'm usually nonviolent.

As I got up off my bed, I hesitated before going through the door. I really didn't want to leave, I mean, who _wants _to be punished for love? Who wants to be punished for anything for that matter? I glanced at my room one more time, the familiar light purple walls with black flower patterns seemed to be saying goodbye. I found myself wondering how long my punishment would be since Hades didn't specify. _Maybe I'll be there only a few days. _I knew that was a hopeless thought. It would more likely be months or years before I will be free.

Nico squeezed my hand. _He's actually not a bad kid… Great, _now_ my mom_ _will kill me if she ever heard me say or think that. _But I smiled back at my little brother and followed him to the River Styx where is girlfriend is. Did I mention she's not only Nico's girlfriend, but a naiad and the Guardian of the River Styx? Plus, she's pretty cool. I was the one to put the thought into Nico to go find her. She needed a friend and I was rarely in the Underworld.

We approached the river without talking. It wasn't an awkward silence, we were both thinking (though I'm sure his thoughts had to do with someone named _Anya_ while I was still pondering, worrying, and fretting about my fate).

I smiled as Nico's face lit up when we reached the river. They talked a bit as I stood aside, I didn't want to bother them. That and I am a loner. I hate big crowds and being the center of attention, but I love being alone with only my thoughts and maybe a good book. However, today, I mostly wanted to mope around. I hated being punished. The last time I was I was forbidden to read anything for a decade. A WHOLE DECADE! My mother came to the rescue, but that was the worst year ever. I believe it was in 1978…

"Let's go," Nico's voice disrupted my thoughts. I could see he was curious as to why I was being punished. I decided to prolong telling him as long as I can.

"I'm ready," I lied; he knew it, I knew it. But saying, 'No! Take me to my mommy!' isn't really goddess-like of me.

I said goodbye to Anya and followed Nico to some patch of shadows. He had to shadow travel me, so no one would know I'm a goddess. My last thought before going into the void?

_What if I can never leave Camp Half-Blood?_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own the PJO characters or Cinnamon Toast Crunch (I love that cereal)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nico POV<strong>_

Before this whole this started I did mention I was tired right? So this next part is certainly _not_ my fault.

So I just finished saying goodbye to Anya (and yes, to all you Aphrodite children, we kissed. Yes on the lips! No I will not tell you how it felt- that's private!) where was I? Oh, yes. I left Anya, grabbed Violet's hand and found the nearest patch of dark shadows. The darker the shadows, the easier it is to shadow travel **(A/N I don't know if that's true, but let's just pretend it is, k?)**. I was aiming for Camp Half Blood, but being as tired as I was (I know it didn't seem like it, but I was fighting my desire to fall asleep. It wasn't easy), I'm surprised we didn't end up in Honolulu.

"This doesn't look like Camp Half Blood," Violet frowned. "You took us to the wrong place!"

I tried answering her, but my mouth didn't seem to want to work. I didn't realize I had sunk to the ground until I felt some strong hands pull me up to my feet.

"Are you okay? You don't look so good."

_Violet? _Half my mind was screaming at me to just go to sleep and forget anything else, while the other half made a mental note not to ever underestimate my sister's strength ever again.

"Tired," I mumbled, "Shadow traveling. Must sleep."

I almost passed out, but I heard a terrifying sound. I felt Violet stiffen.

"Nico," she said very quietly, "don't move."

She didn't need to tell me, I wasn't going to. Right in front of us was a griffin. She (I'm guessing it was a 'she') was glaring at us and behind her, were eggs. I managed to stumble upon a griffin's nest. _I'm ganna die…_ I didn't feel tired anymore. _I'm ganna die and I will never figure out why Violet's getting punished…_ I really wanted to know, she was like the perfect child. What did she _do_?

I'm guessing the griffin was staring at Violet (she probably radiated power) because it wasn't staring at me. I looked around using only my eyes. I recognized the place. _We're in Central Park._ If I could have gasped I would have. _We're only few miles from camp. We can get a cab! We won't have to walk the whole way! _The griffin shifted. It looked as though it were contemplating on whether to pounce or not. _If I survive that is…_

Suddenly, the griffin lunged. Before I had time to react, I was thrown to the side. As I struggled to sit up (my fatigue was coming back) I heard the griffin hiss. I looked over and saw Violet, the griffin, and Violet's sword. It was black with a dark purple gem stone.

That's one great thing about being a goddess, you don't have to disguise your weapon. Just think of it and _poof_ it appears. _I wonder what the other god's weapons are... Like Hermes or Demeter or Apollo?_

This is what you get when you put a fatigued ADHD kid in the middle of a battle scene. I actually started daydreaming about my favorite cereal, Cinnamon Toast Crunch. Hey, don't judge me! Shadow traveling makes me hungry and I thought about Demeter, which made me think about cereal.

I was finally snapped awake when the griffin came hurdling towards me. I yelped (it was a manly yelp) and quickly scampered out of the way. The griffin gave a twitch before disappearing in a cloud of gold dust.

"You- you killed it!" I sat gaping at her. I knew it was mean to sound so shocked, but I couldn't help it. This was _Violet_. She was never violent.

Violet laughed. It was the kind of laugh you do when you're tired and just finished running a marathon or something. "Don't sound so surprised brother." She also sounded weak.

I took a closer look; she looked weak. She must've noticed me looking at her because she said,

"I haven't used that much energy it such a long time. I feel drained." She walked over to help me up. I stood…for about two seconds before collapsing with a major headache. "Though not as drained as you," she mused. She pulled me up, wrapping my arm around her shoulders and her arm around my waist.

I groaned in response and clutched my stomach; I was starving. Not one hour ago I returned from my three-day mission which included no sleep, barley any food, rouge harpies, and shadow traveling at least three times a day. I wasn't in much of a good mood. Usually I can hide my fatigue, but I've been ignoring it too long; that was a mistake.

"Which way?" Violet asked. She didn't specify where. She didn't need to. I nodded my head in the right direction, too tired to talk or move. Slowly, we began walking out of the park to get a cab which would take us to Camp. I'm not sure when I fell asleep, all I know is that I felt slightly better when I woke up. I paid the cab driver and began walking towards Peleus. He didn't even budge when we walked by.

"Wait," I grabbed Violet's wrist. "When will you tell me what's going on? What did dad mean by 'Apollo'?"

Violet sighed. She looked sad…and angry. Finally she said, "I'll tell you when we're alone." I was about to say we are alone when I saw Percy. He was walking towards the hill. I had only minutes. I turned to Violet.

"Okay, here's the plan…"


	5. Chapter 5

_**Percy POV**_

I sat on the porch outside the Big House. Nico and some girl with purple eyes were talking to Chiron. No one seemed to know who she was, though Chiron looked surprised. He almost said something to…before Nico shoved a black envelope into his hands. I don't know what it said, but whatever it was really freaked me out. Why? Because wen Chiron read it, he began laughing. It was a crazy sort of 'I-can't-belive-what-this-says-I-think-I'm-ganna-die-from-laughing'. I've never heard him laugh like that, so naturally, I was pretty freaked out. I did notice however, that Nico also seemed freaked about Chiron's laughing. I guess he didn't know what it said either.

"Are they still in there?"

I looked up and saw a beautiful girl with blonde hair. I smiled at the thought that the figure in front of me was my girlfriend.

"Yep. I wonder what's going on…"

Annabeth sat beside me and rested her head on my shoulders. I'm so glad I grew; I hated being shorter that her.

"So who is she?" Annabeth inquired (ya, I know big words. I'm not a complete doofus).

"I don't know. She just sort of appeared."

Annabeth straightened up and faced me, her eyes bore into mine. "How?"

I shrugged, "The usual way." Annabeth's eyes seemed to lose some excitement. "But Nico was with her. And then there was the letter. And then her eyes."

That sparked Annabeth's attention. "What letter? And what about her eyes?" I opened my mouth, but she put her hand to my lips. "Better yet, just start at the beginning."

I nodded and began telling her the story.

"Well, let's see…" I scrunched up my eyebrows, "It was about two hours before you came from…uh…"

"From Olympus?"

"That's it! …Um, slightly off topic, but why were you still working on it? It's been about a year."

Annabeth looked down. "Well, I wasn't entirely done when…um," she looked at me, "When they shut it down." **(A/N remember, this is after the HOO series)**

"Oh…" I knew what she was talking about. It was still a touchy subject. After a few moments of awkward silence, I continue.

"Um, anywho **(A/N that's one of my favorite lines)** I saw Nico and the girl stumble- well actually Nico was stumbling down the hill. I went to help them. I figured Nico had shadow traveled and…" I paused.

"And what?" Annabeth looked at me.

I looked at her. "Nico and the girl got out of a cab."

Annabeth shrugged, "So?"

"So why did Nico look like he just shadow traveled?"

Annabeth opened her mouth. Then she closed it. Then she opened it again. "I'm not sure," she finally said.

I smiled, I figured out something before Annabeth, "So this is what it feels like to be smart."

Annabeth rolled her eyes, "Just go on with the story Seaweed Brain."

I grinned, but continued before she could slap me, "I think they saw me, but Nico was whispering to the girl, so I'm not sure. When I reached them, the first thing I noticed were that the girl's eyes were this bright purple color."

"You mean the irises?" Annabeth interrupted.

I wasn't sure what exactly 'irises' were, so I just nodded and continued, "Ya, I meant the eye… thoes. Anywho, Nico said 'Hey, we just need to see Chiron.' But he looked super drained and when he took a step, he collapsed. I carried him to the Big House since I didn't have any Ambrosia squares with me and the girl followed me. She was mumbling something…" I trailed off trying to think about what it was. "I think it was something along the lines of 'I can't believe I have to do this' or something."

"Do this?" Annabeth raised an eyebrow. "Do you think she already knows about Camp Half Blood?"

I shrugged. "All I know it that Chiron gave Nico some Ambrosia and he didn't see the girl at first because she tried to stay in the shadows. But Nico was muttering 'Where did she go?' and when Chiron saw her, he looked stunned. He started to say 'Vi-' before Nico cut him off by jumping on his back and jamming a letter into his hand. He started laughing this crazy laugh. It was really scary. I've never seen him laugh like that before. Even Nico seemed nervous and if Nico's nervous then-"

"Percy."

I looked at Annabeth, "Oh right, sorry. Well, Chiron let the two of them inside, but he told me to stay out here and that's pretty much it." I crossed my arms and pouted. "So _not _fair."

Annabeth laughed, "I love your pouting face. It's so manly."

I smiled. "Thanks. Wait, you werebeing sarcastic weren't you?"

Annabeth laughed again, "The manly part yes."

I feigned a look a hurt, "I can be manly!" Annabeth just laughed. I did the mature thing. I went 'humph' and turned away from her, crossing my arms. Then a thought occurred to me. I quickly turned back to face her. "Annabeth, remember when I first saw Chiron as a horse?"

"Centaur," Annabeth automatically corrected, "But yes, I do. You freaked out, like everyone else does. Why?"

"The girl didn't seem freaked out. In fact, she almost seemed angry. Though it could have been that Chiron was laughing at the letter."

"Strange," Annabeth looked thoughtful. _Gods, she's beautiful._ She opened her mouth, but whatever she was going to say was interrupted by the door opening.

Two figures were walking out. I recognized them immediately: Nico and the girl with purple eyes. Nico was holding an object that looked like a bowl, his head was tilted quizzically to the side. The girl said something while nodding her head, almost as if she was answering a question. She was blushing as though it was an embarresing question.

"Apollo."


	6. Chapter 6

**Just thought you should know, I was semi-watching The Middle and I saw the youngest boy (name?) reading a book. What was that book? The Last Olympian. That show just got so much cooler! :D**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Violet POV<strong>_

I really wanted to leave, but I know the second- no, the millisecond- I disappeared, Hades would have brought my butt back in the most unpleasant, humiliating, and probably painful way. So I was stuck here. _Oh fun…_

We had been in the room for about thirty minutes. I might not have ADHD, but I hate being stationary, unless I have a good book of course. I was sulking in this big chair in this big house sitting beside Nico who looked like he was trying not to pass out. He started to perk up when he ate some godly food, but within the past ten minutes, he became very tired again. It didn't help that we had to calm Chiron down. _That bloody centaur…_ (Did I mention that I revert to a British accent when I'm angry and upset? Ever since I visited England, I've been doing that.)

It was bad enough that he started laughing his horse butt off outside the house (I had a feeling I knew what dad had wrote), but he started laughing _again _when he got inside this house. Finally, after about fifteen minutes, Chiron finally stopped laughing. He was red in the face. I wanted to… I don't know what I wanted to do with the centaur, but let me tell you that I have a feeling my non-violent attitude will be changing. _Quickly. _

"So Violet," Chiron was trying not to smile. It wasn't working. "I guess Aphrodite's project was a success."

"Wait, what project?" Nico looked confused. I couldn't blame him, I still haven't told him yet.

I sighed. _I guess I can't prolong it anymore. _"Her project was about me."

Nico burst out laughing. I glared at him and he suddenly stopped, looking slightly depressed (No, it had nothing to do with my powers. Why would you ask that?).

"Violet, you _cannot_," Chiron stressed the word 'cannot', "use your powers on any of the campers while you are here."

I mumbled something incoherent to him. Good thing to. I don't think the centaur would like being told to 'go to Hades'.

Chiron didn't seem to notice my mumbling. "In fact," _Oh, _now _what? _"I see your father told me that you are to remain here until you rid your mind of the, uh, 'foul creature that has corrupted you'."

"Umm," I looked over at Nico. He was staring at the ground and looked as though he was carefully planning on what to say. "Aphrodite is the love goddess, right?" He didn't wait for us to answer. "And her projects either include fashion or love, right?" Again, he didn't wait for us to answer. "So that means that Aphrodite hook-" _If this comes out wrong I'm going to strangle you. _I put the thought into his head (yes, I can do that). My brother's head snapped up, his eyes looking into mine. Slowly and cautiously he said, "So that means Aphrodite… helped you… find the love of your life?"

I nodded. In approval of what he said and because it was the truth.

"About time to."

I glowered at Chiron, but I didn't say anything to him. I didn't want to anger the guy that would be reporting to my father too much. My fate rests in his hands…this will be a long punishment. Chiron and I don't hate each other, in fact, I consider him a friend. Well, I did. See, Chiron might be kind and loyal and what not, but he's a stickler for the rules. If my father wants Apollo out of my mind before my punishment is complete, Chiron will make sure that happens to I will never leave.

I sighed in defeat. "So what does the letter say to do with me?"

"You are to be as any other child. First you will go to the Hermes cabin until you are claimed, and he will claim you at the bonfire he says. He also says he expects a portion of your food,"

"But I'm not a demigod!" I interrupted. "I shouldn't have to do that!"

"You must keep up pretenses, you cannot have _anyone _know you are a goddess."

"Except me," Nico interrupted smiling.

I rolled my eyes, "Well, duh! You already know."

He maturely stuck his tongue out at me.

"Siblings," Chiron chuckled. Then he cleared his through and continued, "Your alias will be Violet Hail and you are sixteen years old. Nico found you while he was shadow traveling and brought you here. You're an orphan and have been on your own since you were ten, fighting monster so that's why you take everything in so well."

I nodded only half paying attention. A sudden though occurred to me. "Will I have to fight?"

Chiron seemed surprised, "Of course, you will."

"You can pair her up with Percy," Nico piped up.

"Why should I be paired up with the Savior of Olympus?"

"Because he is one of the strongest demigods and you're a goddess. I say it's an even match."

I had a sudden terrifying memory of fighting a god. Long story short, I lost- badly. But I just shrugged, saying, "Whatever."

"Does this make sense?" Chiron asked.

"Ya," Nico and I said it at the same time.

Chiron grinned, "Okay good. Any questions, just come to me." Then he trotted off, leaving me with my half asleep brother.

"Let's go," Nico got up too quickly and he had to sit back down again groaning. He started rubbing his temples.

I sighed and snapped my fingers. A bowl of Cinnamon Toast Crunch appeared in his lap.

He jumped, "What the…"

"I can't have you collapsing while giving me the grand tour of this place," I gave a small smile.

He looked at me, then the cereal, then me again, then the cereal again. Finally he nodded and began munching up his cereal. It was gone in a heartbeat.

"Could you..?" Nico tentatively help out the bowl.

I hesitated, but he looked so hungry my willpower crumbled (I hate my willpower). I snapped my fingers again. This time Nico ate more slowly. He stood up and began walking to the door. I followed.

"So the love of your life," Nico reached for the door. "It's…"

I nodded as the door swung open. I'm positive I'm blushing. "Apollo."

"What about him."

I turned and saw the guy from before. Percy. Everyone knew him. I mean, how can you _not _know the Savior of Olympus? And there stood a girl next to him. I knew who she was to, from both Aphrodite and Athena. However Aphrodite was always squealing about the two (I did mention this before right?) while Athena was always threatening to annihilate Percy. It was very entertaining watching Athena and Aphrodite fight. It was even more entertaining watching Athena and Poseidon fight.

"He's just my favorite god," I said answering Percy's question. _I hope you hear that dad. You are so off my favorites list. _

"So you've seen the orientation video and you're not surprised by the gods stuff?" Annabeth asked. Her grey eyes seemed to be calculating me. Watching everything I say and do. _Like mother like daughter._

"Apparently she's been fighting monsters all by herself since she was ten." I could tell Nico was trying hard not to laugh. I fought the urge to stick my tongue out at him.

"Well if Apollo's your favorite god, maybe he's you father," Percy said thoughtfully.

I paled. That was a horrible thought. "No way will that _ever_ happen." I said firmly.

Nico laughed, "_Her_? A child of Apollo? No way! Her poems are horrible!"

I glared at him, "It's not like yours are any better!"

Nico opened his mouth to say some comeback, but Annabeth interrupted him.

"Does that mean your mom's the goddess?"

"Uhh…." _What was I supposed to say again?_

Nico saved me, "She's and orphan so she doesn't know who her parents are. I'm going to go show her around the Camp."

"Hold on," Annabeth grabbed my wrists before I could walk away. "What's your name?"

I smiled. I knew that one. "Violet. Violet Hail."

"I'm Annabeth Chase and this is Percy Jackson." She gestured to herself and then Percy.

"And they're together, so unless you're senile I wouldn't go after Percy unless you want a knife to your throat," Nico began to laugh, "Though you actually might be senile since as you like-"

I cut him off, "Let's just go Death Breath." I grabbed his hand and dragged him away making him drop the bowl of cereal. _I can't believe he almost let it slip! I am so going to kill him!_

I could still here Annabeth and Percy talking.

"They act like they know each other." _Percy_.

"More like brother and sister." _Annabeth_.

"She even knew the nickname we gave him." _Percy_.

"We're going to have to get to the bottom of this." _Annabeth_.

_Great, I'm going to have to start watching my back already. This is the worst punishment yet._


	7. Chapter 7

_**Nico POV**_

I know I shouldn't have laughed. But it was so funny! Plus I could just say that I was laughing at the pain she would cause him.

I just finished showing Violet around the Camp. Almost all the guys we ran into fell head over heels for her. I can't figure out why. I mean she's not ugly, but in my opinion, Anya is way cuter. Anyway, it was dinnertime and I just showed her to the Hermes cabin even though we put her stuff in my cabin since Hades said he would claim her at the bonfire. We were almost to the cafeteria and guess who shows up?

Leo.

"Hey. Haven't seen you before, you new?"

I saw Violet stiffen. She wasn't stupid; she knew when she was being hit on. "If you haven't seen me before, doesn't that imply I'm new?" Her voice sounded cold.

"So do you want me to show you around?" Leo took a step closer. Violet took a step back, scowling. I, on the other hand, was trying not to laugh. As I'm pretty sure I stated before, I was laughing at what Leo would look like as after Violet pummeled him; _not _at Violet.

"I've already been shown around by Nico." Her voice was even and showed no emotion. I could tell she was forcing herself not to put a multitude of depressing thoughts into his head. (Sis did that to me once. Not. Fun.)

Leo looked shocked. "But Nico aren't you with Anya?"

"Duh."

"So then why were-"

As Leo was speaking, realization hit me. And Violet to, because we both started talking at the same time.

"What! Me and her?" "Excuse me! Him and me?"

We were both stepping backwards, our arms on front of waving in the 'whoa-whoa-whoa-no-way-is-that-ever-ganna-happen' motion.

"No way! EWWW!" We practically shouted. I mean, who can blame us? We're _brother _and _sister_.

Leo took a step back. I doubt he was expecting us to practically blow up. Lucky for him, someone was there to save him.

"Leo, stop trying to hit on every new girl in camp."

I was too busy gaging to see who it was. The voice was familiar, but I couldn't quite place the name.

"What do you mean Beauty Queen?"

I looked up to see Leo blushing and Piper folding her arms over her chest.

"I'm sorry for Leo. He likes girls out of his league. So consider it a compliment. I'm Piper by the way."

"I'm Violet. Violet Hail." Violet smiled as she and Piper shook hands.

"Well I hate to interrupt this girl talk, but," I interrupted, "I need to take Violet to the Hermes table. She's undetermined."

"Oh, I can take her," Piper smiled. "If you want to, that is."

Violet beamed, "Sure!"

And they left, leaving me with a blushing Valdez. I took a quick glance at him, sighed, and began walking toward the food. After I was halfway there, I could hear the Leo-statue finally moving.

"Hey, Nico!"

_Ignore him, ignore him. Nico, just ig- _

"You know you two look similar."

Well, that's one way to make a guy stop dead in his tracks. Tell him exactly what his father said no one must know.

I turned around, stuttering, "What?"

Leo didn't notice the shocked look in my face. He was looking at me up and down. It was actually kinda creepy. If I hadn't already known him, I would have thought he was checking me out. "Black hair, pale skin, cold expressions… Yep, you guys look super similar."

"Um…" I wasn't really sure what to say. Thankfully, I didn't need to say anything. Leo just walked ahead of me to the cafeteria. He was muttering about how Violet and I looked so similar, then suddenly he was muttering about tacos. I sighed in relief.

_Thank gods for his super ADHD brain. _I don't think Father would have appreciated someone like Leo finding out the truth that quickly. I began walking toward the cafeteria thankful that I had at least one thing off my mind to worry about for tonight. I was so absorbed in my thoughts (which mainly revolved around Anya) that I didn't see the figure until it was right up in my face.

"Gahh!" I dropped my half eaten pizza on the ground. "Violet, don't do that!"

"We have a problem."

I stared at my pizza and sighed. _I love pepperoni pizza. _Tucking my head under the table, I reached for my pizza, "What's the problem? Piper got bored of you already?"

I could picture Violet crossing her arms, narrowing her eyes, and frowning at me. I looked up and guess what? She was.

"Not funny. Piper and I got along great actually. She's the only daughter of Aphrodite who isn't as shallow and selfish as she is."

I nodded, remember the story Violet once told me; it was extremely funny. Apparently, Aphrodite had a very bad hair day. Violet had to get Apollo to help her. Hmm… Now that I think about it, Violet might have left out some juicy parts about her and Apollo. Good thing to. I would have (and still do) gagged at the thought about Apollo and my sister _together_.

"So then what's the problem?" I attempted to wipe the dirt of my pizza, but I gave up. It looked as though it had a dirt bath.

"The Big Three took an oath not to have kids anymore."

"Ya, but not anymore." **(A/N I'm not sure if this is true, but it won't affect the story, so why not put it in here? *shrugs*)**

"But remember, I'm sixteen." Violet pointed to herself.

_You're a goddess for crying out loud! You haven't been sixteen in a loooong time! _I opened my mouth to tell her that when I froze. Not because she would probably cause me to jump off a building (which she most likely would), but because I understood what she was saying now. Violet nodded, her face looking grave.

"I wonder how the campers will react when they think _Father_," Violet practically spat the word, "broke the oath twice."

A look of horror crossed my face. _And I thought this would be fun and easy._ But that wasn't the worst part. I could see Percy and Annabeth watching my table. I know they knew I saw them watching. I also know they were reading my lips. Thank Hades Violet's _back_ was facing them.

I looked at my dirt covered pizza. Then back at Violet. I wasn't sure what to say to her without Percy and Annabeth knowing to. Thankfully, Chiron announced dinner over and it was time for the bonfire. Wait, did I say thankfully? Scratch that. Unfortunately? Terrifyingly? Annoyingly? I'm not sure which word I would have used, maybe I should make up one. It would mean 'Glad to get out of that situation, but crap! Now there's a whole new situation to get out of!'

Before Violet went to sit with the Hermes cabin she whispered, "I hope dad knows what he's doing. I don't want to feel Zeus' thunderbolts again." And with that ominous note, she left.

_Thanks for the comfort sis_, I thought bitterly while sitting down in the nearest seat I could find. Too late I realized I sat next to Percy. I mentally smacked, strangled, kicked, and cursed at myself. _This is going to be really interesting…_

* * *

><p><strong>AN I just want to explain why I said 'broke the oath twice'. Just in case anyone one forgot (and don't worry, I forget a **_**lot **_**of stuff), most of the campers don't know that Nico was born in the 40s. So they just think that Hades broke the oath once**

**I really hope the above is correct. If it's not, SO SORRY! Just pretend then, okay? For me? Thanks :) **


	8. Chapter 8

_**Violet POV**_

"_I hope dad knows what he's doing. I don't want to feel Zeus' thunderbolts again."_

_That _was a crappy day. And I wasn't even the one who did anything! I was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. Though, as far as crappy days go, this was certainly the absolute worst. This morning wasn't so bad. And I was so looking forward to, I groaned. Apollo was supposed to take me ice skating today! I hope he doesn't think I stood him up! This is simply dreadful. And to top it off, everyone around me is singing cheesy campfire songs. If I had a better day, I might have joined in. But at the same time, if I had a better day, I wouldn't even be here!

I shot a quick glare at Nico. Why did he have to sit by Percy? The whole time during Nico and I's conversation at dinner, I could feel Percy and Annabeth's eyes watching us. I'm sure Nico saw them watching us. _Real subtle guys…_

Everyone was singing a new song. The fire was getting higher and higher. I promised Chiron I wouldn't affect the campers, so I tried to contain my depression (Guys out there, if there is ever a day where you feel down and you don't know why, sorry. You were just my victim of the day). It was extremely difficult; I've never done anything like that before.

Somewhere in the back of my head, I wondered how up the fire would be if I were happy. _Probably burn some clouds. _I liked clouds. If someone ever tell you that clouds aren't solid, don't believe them. I've laid on one once; it felt like… Well, I suppose it felt like how a cloud would feel like. ON second thought, _don't _try to lie on a cloud unless you're a god/goddess. I do _not _need some lawsuit against me.

"…Violet Hail."

I looked up. The singing had stopped and everyone was looking at me.

"What?" I tried to act innocently since I wasn't sure what just happened.

Everyone around me started laughing. "Maybe her parent is Hypnos!" someone shouted.

I turned looked around trying to find out who said that. Turns out, he was sitting beside me. I glared at him. "Say that again," I threatened. _Hypnos as my father? Don't insult me._ Don't get me wrong, I have nothing wrong with Hypnos, except he's lazy, disorganized, snores _very_ loudly, and no taste for books... Okay, so I do have a small problem with him.

The boy closed his mouth. _Very wise choice. _He looked terrified, and a little like Hermes. The boy beside him looked exactly the same, except shorter. In fact, everyone (besides Nico and Chiron) looked terrified. I may act more like my mother does on her good days but, I have my father's temper and death glare.

Chiron cleared his throat; I was just explaining that you are our new camper." Now I glared at Chiron. _Why is __he_ _trying to make me look stupid! I hate that horse! _(FYI- that was just the anger talking. I only _dislike_ that horse. Big difference.)

Suddenly, I heard some gasps as well as whimpers, squeaks, stammers, and any other shocked noises one might make. I glanced over at Nico. Both he and Percy were looking at something above me. I inwardly groaned. _Sure, do it when I practically bite the kid's head off. That will get me a lot of friends. _I knew that I wasn't here for friends, I was here for punishment. I guess that's why Hades choose that exact moment to put his symbol, two pronged spears, above my head. _Now things get interesting… _

I looked around at the shocked faces. It was kinda funny watching the heads go from me, to Nico, to me, to Nico. Well, it was funny up until the point when it got very uncomfortable. Nico was squirming under the many gazes. I was, now, looking down. _Come, on Chiron! Say something! _Now I wish I didn't glare so hard at him.

"Did Hades break the oath _again_?"

I looked up to see who spoke. I blinked in surprise. It was Dionysus and he looked smug. So naturally, I scowled at him. I could tell everyone was watching us. It was silent for a few more seconds before I couldn't take it anymore. Using some wits, I came up with a story fast.

"I don't know of this 'oath' you're talking about. But apparently, being a daughter of this Hades dude is looked down upon here. Well, I don't care. For all I know, Hades could be the nicest, most awesome, and totally brilliant father here."

Nico snorted and the ground shook a little. It wasn't scary, it was more like approval. The campers looked at the ground and raised their feet. _Wait, I'm supposed to me mad at you…_

"Or maybe I'm wrong." Everyone looked at me again. "Maybe it's really Zeus whose the better father. Or perhaps Poseidon."

The sea and sky seemed to laugh while the ground shook angrily. Everyone around me looked deathly pale. However, Nico, Chiron, and Dionysus were laughing their heads off. Well, Chiron was just chuckling. _Thank gods. I do _not _want to see him laugh like before again. That was scary._

"I…I'll go take… Violet, dad is ganna kill you!" Nico fell out of his seat he was laughing do hard.

I smirked, "Why should he? He's never meet me before." _Gatcha dad. Can't punish me without telling them _everything_._

I helped Nico up, and together, we walked to the Hades cabin, leaving a bunch of terrified campers.

Tomorrow at Camp Half-Blood will be oh so fun…


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I only own Violet, not the other PJO characters (soon though, very soon- wait did I just say that out loud? Um… *backs away slowly* you didn't hear anything *waves hands like the penguins did in Madagascar*) **

**And guess what? I added the children! (you'll know what I'm talking about soon) Hope you like them :)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Apollo POV<strong>_

_~Meanwhile in Olympus~_

Me? Sulking around Olympus? Me? With a crushed spirit? Me? Completely heartbroken at being stood up? Me? Looking like a depressed college student with no life? Me? Pffft! No way!

…Okay I lied.

I can't help it! Violet and I were supposed to go ice skating today and I was planning on giving her a bracelet! We had been going out (secretly I might add) for about…well, this would've been our fourth consecutive day in a row. I don't remember when I first got a crush on her (hey! I've been around for a long time. How am I supposed to keep track of time?), but I think I'm falling in love.

We became friends after the whole Wacky Aphrodite thing (which was a while ago, but like I said, I don't keep track of time) and when I say friends, I mean really close. We started doing things together and it felt… natural. At first, even though I really liked her, I wanted to remain friends. Just in case she didn't like me back. I really enjoyed her company…even if her father is Hades. Oh gods! Don't tell her I said that!

Well, on the other hand, since she stood me up. Go on and tell her that. I don't care.

…Okay so I lied again.

I _do _care. And I feel…empty. Empty and hurt. _Where is she? Maybe I shouldn't have asked her out… _But then again, she looked genuinely happy on all our other dates. I sighed. _Girls are so confusing._

"You can say that again."

I jumped. _Did I say that out loud? _I turned around and saw Hephaestus. _Uh-oh…_

Let me back up a little. Okay so Aphrodite was pregnant with Hephaestus' twins, right? But she didn't want Ares or Hephaestus to find out so she gave the twins to Zeus and Hera. Only five people know about this. Aphrodite (obviously), Zeus and Hera (also obvious), me (I'm getting tired of saying 'obvious'), and Violet (didn't have to say 'obvious'!) Aphrodite had been avoiding her husband and her lover ever since. And before I go back to the story, I should say that the twins' names are Xander (born first, like me!) and Mara (born 21 seconds later). They look about six, but have the maturity of sixteen year olds. We don't know what their powers are just yet. They both have the perfect combination of beauty and muscles and both have brown perfectly straight hair (though Mara's hair is shoulder length while Xander's barley covers the top of his ears). Their eyes though, are very strange (kinda scary even). Xander's right eye is blue and his left eye is hazel while Mara's right eye is hazel and her left eye is blue. Like I said, creepy. Anyway back to the story…

"Oh, hey Hephaestus. What's up?" I tried to smile. I failed miserably.

"I was just taking a look at The Twins **(A/N there was a set of twins at my school. Everyone, including the teachers, called them The Twins. Then they moved *sad face*) **and I've come to a strange conclusion."

I feigned interest. I really wanted to be alone, after being supposedly dumped and everything. "And what's that?"

"They look and somewhat act like me."

_Oh boy, now things get interesting… _"You don't say? I hope you don't plan on telling Hera your strange discovery. She might blow up in rage." Hephaestus' eyes seemed to glow mischievously. It was in the 'oh-what-a-great-idea' kind of mischievous glow. I quickly put in, "Or Zeus. He might strangle you _and _fry your kids." That stopped him cold.

"Eh, I suppose you're right." Hephaestus looked around awkwardly, "I- I guess I'll be going now." He muttered something about organic life forms and disappeared.

I sighed, shaking my head slightly. _Poor guy… At least now I can be alo-_

"What's up sugar plum?" The voice came from behind me.

I inwardly groaned. _Can't I dwell on the fact that my secrete relationship with the girl who I'm pretty sure I'm in love with is over? Is that too much to ask for? Some peace and privacy?_

"So how's my little project going?"

I didn't need to turn to see who it was.

"It's not going, Aphrodite." And then I left. Walking- actually, I think I was running- away as fast as I can. I ended up in the throne room. There was nothing else to do, so I sat on my throne mopping. Usually, I love my throne, but today, I wished the eternal light would burn up and die. I was _not _in the happy mood and this wasn't helping me. So I got up and rammed right into Zeus. _When did he get here?_

"You look pretty depressed. You okay?"

"Yep," I lied. "Never been better. In fact, I hear a haiku coming on…"

Zeus put his hand up to stop me. This was good considering I didn't hear a haiku coming on; maybe a morbid death poem, but not something as happy as a haiku.

"Apollo, I'm a father, as well as yours I might add, and I know depression when I see it. What's wrong."

"Nothing." I tried to keep my face impassive.

"Maybe you want to go visit your kids. That will cheer you up." Zeus smiled like he knew a secret.

"I don't need cheering up! I'm fine!" I insisted maybe a little too hard.

Zeus' eyes were shining mischievously, exactly like Hephaestus' did before. "You might want to visit them anyway. If only to cheer _them_ up."

"Why would they need cheering up?" I asked confused and worried. _Did something happen that I don't know about?_

"Children always love to see their parents." Zeus shrugged nonchalantly, but his eyes were telling a different story. A _totally_ different story.

I think I paled ever so slightly. _Did he figure out about Violet and I? Aw crap! If her dad finds out, we're both dead! _Then I realized she stood me up.

"Maybe a trip to see my kids will be good for me- them. Good for them."

Zeus smiled, wished me luck, and left, leaving me wondering what he knew and why he wasn't telling me. I was about to leave at once (yes, I really was _that _desperate to get my mind off Violet), but I realized it was about two in the morning there. Then I realized I had to watch the Twins all day tomorrow (or is it today since it's two am?).

_Great. I just have to sulk for a whole day before feeling better. Lovely. I hope Violet is happy where _she _is. The little… _I couldn't even finish that thought. I took a deep breath and calmed myself. Bawling would be highly embarrassing, not to mention unmanly and uncool.

Little did I know that while I had a very nice day with the Twins (even though it didn't help that I usually did this with Violet. _So much for keeping my mind off her_), Violet was having the worst day of her life.


	10. Chapter 10

**So I submited a story for JCL reginals. It was about Anya's (from _Guardian of the River Styx_) backstory. I made it a bit longer than the original. And guess what! I GOT FIRST PLACE! :D *does happy dance* And now I'm eating which I haven't done since about noon. Everything is good :)**

**Oh! and I also baought the first Hunger Games book yesterday. This is a really good day. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything realated to PJO, unless you count Violet **

* * *

><p><em><strong>Violet POV<strong>_

I can't believe my luck.

Now, everyone thinks I'm a phsyco, weirdo, insane daughter of Hades. _So much for getting friends. _And, everyone thinks Hades broke the oath _twice_. So now Nico might get dirty looks. Notice I said 'might'? It's because I'm still lying in the stupid bed in this stupid cabin at this _extremely_ stupidcamp.

Oh, and the worst part? I have to where and orange T-shirt. _Orange_! Orange is so NOT my color! Or Nico's for that matter.

"Come one. You have to get up."

I looked to the left. Nico stood wearing black shorts, black sneakers, and an orange Camp Half-Blood T-shirt. He looked horrible in orange.

"No." I turned my head so I could stare at the ceiling again. "There is no way I'm going out there at being looked at as a freak."

"Well, if you changed out of those silky black PJs, they won't."

I looked at Nico in a 'are you freaking _kidding _me right now' kind of look. He backed up putting his hands up in surrender.

"Almost everyone here was once considered a freak." He said that encouragingly, and it would have help if not for last night.

"Yes, but there is no _way _in Hades I'm going out there after my blow-up last night."

Nico was quiet. I thought I had won (yes! I get to stay in bed all day!), but then he surprised me by saying something really intelligent…and _deep_.

"So you're just going to hide in here forever? You can do that since you're a goddess, but that also means there's no way to ever see Apollo again. And I have a feeling you wouldn't like that. Also, I know you're in bad terms with him right now, but this is your chance to prove that Hades can have good kids and that it doesn't matter who your parents are. It only matters about who _you _are."

I stared at Nico. "Wow. That was…deep."

"Hey! I take offense to that, I can be deep!" Nico crossed his arms across his chest, he was smirking to. "So are you coming to breakfast?"

"No, I'm not hungry. But," I quickly added, "I'll meet you afterward at the..." I couldn't remember what my first class was. _I can't believe I have 'classes'! It's just like school …Well, I assume it's just like school. I've never been._

"The arena," Nico put in. "Are you sure?" He didn't wait for me to answer. "Ya, you're sure. I'll see you in about an hour." Nico walked through the door, but then poked his out the door. "Oh, and you're ganna fight Percy." He ran faster than Hermes did when there was a sale at his favorite joke shop.

I just groaned. No point in running after him now, _especially_ in my PJs. But I did get up and change into jean shorts, black tennis shoes, and an orange (oh gods, _why_?) Camp Half-Blood T-shirt. I looked in the mirror; my neck felt like it was being suffocated. I quickly took the shirt off and cut it along the collar. I put it back on- _much _better. I put my hair into a long braid, gave myself one quick glance over, and began meandering toward the arena. I knew I had an hour, but I wasn't in a hurry. I thought everyone was at breakfast, so imagine my surprise when I run (literally- or maybe I should've said walk) into a certain daughter of a certain god.

I was slowly walking backward. Why? Because it's cool… Alright fine. That's what Apollo and I would do whenever we were on a date. So I obviously couldn't see behind me and _WHAM! _I ran into something. And that something fell to the ground with a startled cry. I turned around hoping for someone whose name ended with –iper. Too bad it ended with –isse.

"Opps, sorry."

The being grunted and got up. I tensed. _Oh crap. _

"Oh, it's _you_. The freak whose tried to kill Travis last night." The figure was glaring at me.

"I thought you hated Travis." I tried to find a way to get out of there ASAP (I know, I know; running away is cowardly. Well, bull. You would've ran to). I once fought her dad and it was horrible. We were playing Truth or Dare up at Olympus once, and let me tell you: _never _pick dare after daring Aphrodite to not wear make-up for a week. It's frightening how scary the _love _goddess can be.

The large muscular girl snorted. "Of course I do. But it's not your job to threaten people and destroy their dignity. It's _mine_."

"Look Clarisse, I really don't want to fight you." I backed away slowly. I lost badly when Ares and I fought. The battle lasted all of ten minutes and I spend ten weeks in the infirmary (at least it was when Apollo and I were friends; I would have been so bored otherwise).

Clarisse smirked, suddnely her eyes light up, as if she had a billiant idea. "You know," she took a step forward and I took a step back, "there's a tradition going on with newbies and-"

"Hey! Back off slime-ball!"

I looked behind me and saw Percy and Annabeth walking towards me. I wasn't sure who he was talking to, so I just remained still. To my surprise, Percy put himself between Clarisse and I saying,

"Why don't you go pick on someone your own size."

I wasn't sure why, with Clarisse being a daughter of Ares and all, but she actually glared at Percy, then at me, and then stalked off muttering about pies. Or maybe pipes.

_What was _that _about? _"Umm, thanks?" Annabeth nodded while Percy flashed me a smile. "I was just going to warm up for our, er, training practice together, so I guess I'll see you later." I had a sinking feeling I knew why they weren't at breakfast.

I tried to walk away, but Annabeth had grabbed my arm. "Actually," she pulled me towards the Poseidon cabin, "we wanted to talk to you." _Well, feeling confirmed. _

I tried to get away, but Percy grabbed my other arm. "Don't worry, our interrogations aren't deadly, just," he glanced at Annabeth and then smirked at me, "persuasive."

"Great." I mumbled. "I've always wanted to be interrogated by deadly lovebirds."

I didn't miss the confused looks Percy and Annabeth exchanged.

_This will be fun… _


	11. Chapter 11

_**Percy POV**_

I felt kinda bad. I mean, it wasn't like Violet was evil. Well, I thought she wasn't, Annabeth had other ideas.

Annabeth tied her to a chair; her wrists were bound behind her back and her legs were tied to the chair's legs. Her violet eyes were glaring daggers (not actual daggers, but I wouldn't be surprised if it actually happened) at Annabeth and her lips were in a tight frown, as if she was nonverbally stating that she was going to keep her lips sealed.

I finally broke the silence, "So you're a daughter of Hades." Her glare moved to me. "And you're what? Fifteen?"

"Sixteen." She said it between her teeth.

"You sure about that?" Annabeth was playing with her dagger. It would've been scary if I hadn't of known Annabeth didn't mean any harm.

"Yes." _Another one-word answer…_

"We know you're hiding something from us." I said in my best 'scary voice'.

Violet smirked, "Maybe." She was being really stubborn.

"Why are you here? At _our _camp?" Annabeth slowly walked up to the chair. Violet didn't even drop her gaze in the slightest.

"Why else?"

Annabeth fumed, "Stop answering our questions with questions!"

Violet gave an innocent face, "What do you mean?"

I decided to step in, before Annabeth stabbed Violet out of frustration. "Look, we just want to know why you're here. And I promise," I stared pointedly at Annabeth, "we won't hurt you. You have my word."

Violet looked me up and down. Finally, she said, "I believe you." I have to say that I wasn't expecting submission so soon.

We waited a few minutes. There was only silence. "Well?" Annabeth asked, obviously very agitated.

"Untie me first."

"No." Annabeth and I said it at the same time. I wanted to trust her, but I wasn't stupid.

Violet kept her glare steady, but eventually sighed, in obvious defeat. "At least untie my legs, please."

I hesitated, but took out Riptide and cut the ropes around her ankles.

"No!" Annabeth shouted. _Too late. _

Violet smirked and raised her right leg…only to put to over her left one.

"I supposed this is the most comfortable position I can be in."

I have to admit, Violet made being tied up look good. Her long black hair was tied in a braid and slung across her shoulder, her Violet eyes looked great against her pale skin, though the orange shirt didn't go great with her _at all_, and her legs… _OH GODS! What am I thinking that for? _Why_ am I thinking that? _I could see Violet smirking at me. Almost as if she knew what I was thinking. _But how is that possible? _

"Are you going to answer the question or not?" Annabeth all but growled.

Violet cocked her head to the side, "What was the question again?"

Suddenly it hit me. _I'm such an idiot sometimes. _I used my 'almost-growling-but-more-like-a-deadly-purring-just-manlier' voice. **(A/N. I hope that was descriptive enough. I didn't know how else to describe a voice that's scary and firm and calm and all that at the same time…)**"You're just toying with us." I pointed my sword at her chest. "Listen, you might _think_ you're in control here, but _you're_ the one tied up while _we're _the ones with the weapons. I would be very careful to do as we say." Annabeth looked taken aback, but she nodded narrowing her eyes at Violet. I was thrilled that I figured out a second thing before Annabeth. I hope this becomes a habit (unlikely, but a guy can hope, right?).

Violet just rolled her eyes and muttered, "Kill joy."

"You're smarter that you look. Certainly smarter than a regular child of Hades." I think Annabeth was trying to use reverse psychology. She tried to explain it to me once, but she lost me at "Well, you see…"

"Are you implying that I'm not a regular child of Hades?"

Annabeth and I exchanged looks that said, "Boy, she's good." Then Annabeth got a gleam in her eyes.

"Maybe you just need some," she twirled her dagger in her hand, "incentive."

Violet looked at her strangly, "You're not going to kill me…?"

"Nope." Annabeth stood right in front of her, "So are you going to tell us the truth."

"I already did."

She was extremely convincing, I almost believed her. Almost. How did I know she was lying? I overheard Nico and her talking before breakfast (I wasn't spying! …Okay, maybe I was. But just a little bit). I only got bits and pieces. Nico was saying something about a goddess, Apollo, proving something, and Hades. That's about all I understood, but it was enough to know _something's _going on. And apparently Annabeth thought so to.

"Don't lie to me." And then Annabeth did something totally unexpected.

She cut off Violet's braid.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Violet POV**_

I heard it.

I heard it, but I don't want to believe it.

But I heard it.

At first, I was confused. _What was that noise? _But when I saw the black lump in Annabeth's hands, I knew. I knew and I was furious. No, I was worse than furious, I was deadly. I was violent, I was livid, I was… _Oh gods, am I crying?_

"Why, Annabeth? Why?" I chocked out between sobs. My head felt strangely light and my now very short hair was tickling the skin beneath my ears. Annabeth's face flickered with unease. I'm not sure what reaction she was expecting, but it certainly wasn't this.

"I…um…" I saw Annabeth glance over at Percy, he looked sorry for me. I hate sympathy. I absolutely hate it. It makes me feel like the person thinks I'm weak and can't handle myself. I got angry.

"What did you do it for?" My voice was strangely calm and even, as if I hadn't been crying a few seconds before. It sounded powerful as well. I was vaguely aware of my eyes, which seemed to be glowing purple. I used my goddess strength to break the bonds that tied my wrists. As I stood up, I saw Percy and Annabeth slowly back up.

"I'm so sorry," Annabeth tried to say, but I was furious.

"I thought you were my friend Annabeth. You too Percy. Then you go and do something like this? Do you do this to all the newcomers? Did you do this to Nico?"

"Of course not!" Annabeth said hastily.

I sneered, "Then what makes me so special?" My whole attention was focused on Annabeth, I forgot Percy was there. "Do you know how long it took me to grow my hair that long? Do you know that is the only physical quality I got from my mother?" **(A/N the violet eyes came from no one in particular. …It came from my mind *eerie music* O.O)**

My vision started to blur, I could feel hot tears coming from my eyes. _I can't believe I trusted them._

"Violet, stop!"

I looked over my shoulder to see Nico. He was running toward me.

"Nico, wait." Percy tried to put his hand out to stop him. He didn't want me to hurt his cousin.

Before I got the chance to say I would _never _hurt Nico (extremely embarrass him, but never _ever_ physically hurt him), Nico brushed Percy's hand away and reached for my own hand. I jerked away from him. I didn't want his sympathy, but Nico still managed to grab my hand.

I gasped at his cold grip, which seemed to momentarily cease my anger. My eyes landed on Annabeth. _Oh gods! What did I do? _I jerked my hand out of Nico's and backed up quickly.

"I-I…" I couldn't finish that sentence. I could feel the hot tears running down my face. I couldn't take it anymore and I ran out of the room crying. I wasn't sure where my feet took me, but I soon found myself beside a rock. I vaguely thought about how it resembles a fist. I climbed onto it and started crying again. I was frustrated, and angry, but mostly I was… I was scared. I lost control of myself and unleashed almost all my negative energy on Annabeth- all the anger for my dad, all the desperation of never seeing Apollo, all the pain that she and Percy caused me when they betrayed my truest, and even little things that don't even matter, but always seem to matter when you're anger. All of that was unleashed on Annabeth.

I hope she's okay, I really do. I didn't want to hurt her. _I'm never leaving this rock. Not even if Apollo asks me to. _

I ended up coming down at around noon the next day, but only to apologize. My plan was to return to this spot and stay here for eternity. I deserved it for doing what I did.

_**Nico POV**_

Violet ran out of the room crying. I felt bad for my sister, but that didn't mean I wasn't planning on yelling at her later for doing going phsyco goddess on my friends. But right now, it was _their_ turn to be yelled at.

"What do you think you were doing?" I glared at them.

"Wh-what just… What?" Annabeth stammered. Percy warped his arms protectively around his girlfriend.

"What was that about?" Percy eyed me suspiciously. I didn't blame him, but it still hurt. I had hoped he trusted me enough not to think _I _would go berserk like that to.

"You kidnapped her! How do you think she would react?"

Percy's expression softened. "It wasn't my idea," he said quietly.

I knew I needed to tell him _something_. Obviously not the truth (that was for Violet to tell), so Iwasn't sure what to tell him. I tried to explain it as best as I could, "Look, children of Hades are more…different than other demigods." As I talked, Percy was looking more and more concerned about Annabeth. "Our anger issues are more…intense." Percy just nodded, but his eyes were still looking at Annabeth.

"What did Violet do?" Percy's voice quavered. He looked on the verge of tears. I didn't blame him, Annabeth looked bad. She was almost as pale as me, her lips looked blue, the skin around her eyes looked hollow and her grey eyes looked glossy, her mouth was slightly opened. The scariest part was that she suddenly seemed weaker, as if she wasn't a demigod who fought monsters every other day. More like a regular teenage girl with self-image issues and someone just called her fat and ugly. _Wait, where did these thoughts come from? _Before I could think of an answer, Percy moved his eyes away from Annabeth's and towards mine, "Nico…" A single tear escaped from his right eye.

_He really loves Annabeth. _I was tempted to explain everything right then and there, but I knew it wasn't my secret to share. That and Annabeth doesn't have much time. I think Violet unknowingly unbalanced Annabeth's brain.

"Take her to the lake. It's the only way to reverse," I quickly shook my head, "I mean calm her down."

Percy eyebrows scrunched together when I messed up. But, thankfully, he didn't say anything. He gathered Annabeth into his arms and began to walk out of his cabin.

"Umm, Percy?" He stopped and looked back at me. "Could, uh, could you not tell anyone about this? For my sake at least? I don't need more people staring at me like I'm a freak." My cheeks were burning; I hated having to depend on someone else, even if it was Percy. I hate looking weak.

To my relief, Percy's eyes softened a bit more and a smile tugged on his lips. "I won't." Then he left, probably running towards the lake.

I waited a bit, before trying to find Violet. I had no idea where she went and I knew I couldn't ask anyone. As I was searching (as inconspicuously as possible of course) I gave a silent thank you to Hades. If I hadn't had gotten cold, I wouldn't have hear the commotion in Percy's cabin on my way to get my jacket, which I was now thankful left behind. I also thanked my father that no one was around when I heard the commotion.

I looked all around camp, but I couldn't find Violet anywhere. I skipped the bonfire and decided to try the woods. I was furious at myself for not thinking of coming here earlier.

I don't know why, but I found myself near Zeus' fist. I looked up and saw _Violet! Thank the gods!_ I was about to call to her when something stopped me. She couldn't see me, so I know it wasn't her. As I watched, I realized two things: 1. Violet probably wanted to be alone and 2. there was nothing I could do to get her off that rock. Besides, I did what I went off to do; I found her and made sure she was safe. There was no need to force her to come back; she'll on her own time. I walked away.

As I got closer to camp, I could still hear the singing. I wasn't in the mood for happiness so I walked past it to my cabin. I was about to step in when I heard something behind me. I quickly turned around.

"Percy." _What is he doing here?_

"Will… Will you ever tell us what's going on?" He looked extremely worried. I really hope Annabeth is alright.

I hesitated. They deserved to know after what happened, but I knew it wasn't my place. "No." Percy nodded, as if he was expecting this, but his eyes fell towards the ground, as if he wished otherwise. He turned to leave, but I continued. "No because it's not my secret to tell." Percy stopped and turned around. "It's Violet's. And don't bother Chiron with this because he already knows. It's a long and complicated story. Just know that Violet won't hurt you. She feels so bad about what she did. Just give her time. I'm sure she'll apologize tomorrow or the next day. She just needs to be alone."

Percy gave a small laugh at what I said, "Being a brother has changed you a bit Nico. You're more…" Percy searched for the right words, "protective and responsible. I wonder if I'll be like that if I ever have a sister or brother." The last part seemed more like Percy talking to himself than talking to me.

I smiled, "You're already like that, Percy." I've never told him, but I always thought of Percy like a brother, ever since he rescued me from the Labyrinth (though back then, I was trying to ignore my newly found brotherly affection).

Percy smiled at my comment and I smiled back. Some sort of agreement came between us and we parted ways, as if the memories of today had vanished and it was a normal average demigod day.

I walked to my cabin and climbed into bed, convinced tomorrow couldn't get any stranger then today.

Should I even be surprised I was wrong?


	13. Chapter 13

**So I have some bad news... I have to go to Best Buy to fix my computer and I don't know if I'll be updating tommorow. Sorry :'(**

**But the _good_ news is...*pause for dramatic effect*...**

**I'LL BE GOING TO LONDON AND SPAIN SOON! :D I'll be leaving on the 9th and won't be back untill around midnight of the 16th (a Thursday). Then during the 18-20, I'll be at this retreat my friends invited me to. So, I will try my best to update ASAP doing thoes days (or after thoes days). I'm just telling you ne, BE PREPARED! Make sure you have someone who kows CPR around if I can't update my story and you have a heart attack ;)**

**Speaking of my story...**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Percy POV<strong>_

I woke up early this morning.

I quickly felt my forehead to make sure I didn't have a fever (seriously brain? Seven thirty? What is wrong with you?). Thank goodness I didn't have one.

Then I realized I wasn't in my own bed. I looked across the room to my bed and saw… Annabeth. I admit I had a small panic attack (_Oh gods, what did we do?) _before the memories of yesterday flooded into my mind.

I was surprised to find I wasn't mad at Violet anymore. I guess it was because after Nico and I had our silent conversation I understood. I wasn't sure _what_ or _how_ I understood, but I understood. I mean, I know I'd be pissed off if someone claiming to be the good guys kidnapped _me_. I wasn't quite sure how Annabeth would take it though.

"Percy?"

Annabeth was looking at me with her head cocked to the side. I didn't realize she had woken up (or that I was staring at her). Her eyes were asking the question I had thought not too long ago.

I smiled, "Morning."

Annabeth looked around. "What," she blushed, "What, um, happened?"

I opened my mouth to say that what she was thinking certainly did _not _happen when I realized something. "What do you remember? From yesterday I mean?"

Annabeth put on her thinking face (which is super cute by the way) before answering. "I remember everything up until saving Violet from Clarisse's hazing technique." She paused. "Why were we there again?"

I was going to tell her the truth (don't keep secrets from you girlfriend, right?), but I didn't want her to relive what happened again- she was very shaken up after Violet did…whatever it was she accidentally did. I wasn't sure why Annabeth didn't remember, but I'm glad she didn't; Annabeth can hold a grudge like there's no tomorrow. This way, Violet and Annabeth can start off fresh. I quickly came up with a lie.

"We were walking to breakfast the long way when we came upon Violet and Clarisse. After saving Violet from being…um, 'initiated' by Clarisse, we asked her if she wanted to come to breakfast, but she said no. After breakfast we came to my room and talked the day away, mostly about Olympus and what we plan on doing for the rest of summer and what not. We forgot to go to class, so Chiron might be mad at us. You fell asleep around ten and I didn't really want to move you." I thought it was a pretty good lie, but I was still worried she wouldn't believe me (her mom _is_ the goddess of wisdom, you know). Annabeth can usually tell when I'm lying.

I think it was the reassurance that we didn't, ah, _do _anything that saved me. Annabeth looked so relieved that she nodded, saying, "Oh, right. I remember now."

She was still in her clothes from yesterday (I caught myself before saying she might want to change into non lake drowned clothes) so that meant _I _had to change out of my PJs. We walked to breakfast, in a blissful silence. No one questioned us about yesterday at all. It was great until Piper came up to us after breakfast.

"Have you seen Violet?"

"No. Sorry." I tried to keep my face as nonchalant as possible. Actually wasn't that hard.

"Oh, well if you see her, tell her I'm looking for her. I know she really freaked everyone out at the bonfire, but when I talked to her, she seemed pretty cool."

Annabeth nodded, "Sure thing, Pipes."

I was thankful today was Saturday; we wouldn't have to do any training. Of course that meant I had to help Annabeth all day, but I didn't care; I was spending time with the best (in my opinion) girl in the world. We went to the Athena cabin. I will spare you the boring details of Annabeth talking to me about the Olympus project. I'll skip to…about noon. I heard some commotion outside and finally couldn't take it anymore.

"Come on Annabeth, please?"

She sighed, "Fine."

I jumped in the air, "Yes!"

I opened the door, Annabeth walking up behind me muttering about unfinished blueprints.

What I saw made me come to a complete stop. In front of me was a guy who looked about eighteen wearing jeans, loafers, and a plaid shirt. He looked like he was having a terrible time; two kids (about six years old, I think) were hanging on to him and squealing with joy. Every time the dude almost caught one of the kids, they just moved to another part of his body. Soon, the figure fell down, tripping over his feet, with a thud and a groan.

I tried not to laugh (it was _very_ difficult), "Apollo? You okay?"


	14. Chapter 14

**Just wanted to say how greatful I am to have gotton my laptop back so soon. Thank you God! :D**

_**Apollo POV **_

_Earlier that day…_

I didn't mind babysitting Xander and Mara. I honestly didn't. But after a while, it became annoying.

Usually I have Violet with me, so we take turns chasing the Twins around. And when I say that, I mean around the _world_. Once, we lost them in Canada. Luckily, Violet found them hiding in the tress.

After a while (a very long while) Zeus and Hera returned from their 379th honeymoon. They always act better after their honeymoons…until about a week goes by. Once it was a month. Now _that_ was a very amazing month. Sorry, off topic. Anyway, as soon as they got back, Zeus told me to go visit Camp Half-Blood immediately.

_Subtle Zeus. Real subtle. _Seriously, what was with him wanting me to visit camp? I know he wants me to see my kids, but seriously? He doesn't have to be so pushy.

Hera giggled (something she doesn't usually do- and yes, it was _very_ disterbing), "Why yes, Apollo. You should leave immediately."

I'm not the brightest tool in the shed, but I had a feeling they knew something and were hiding it. Before I could answer, I felt my legs grow heavier. I looked down and saw the Twins sitting on my feet, wrapping their little bodies around my legs.

"Please don't leave us, Apples!" they both cried.

"Stop calling me Apples!" I muttered.

Let me explain, when they first started talking, the Twins called everyone by name correctly… except they called me Uncle Apollo and Violet Aunt Violet. We both told them not to call us that, so they resorted to calling me 'Apples' and Violet 'Vanilla'. We couldn't make them stop. And even though they look young and naive, do _not_ underestimate them. Once, when we thought they were sleeping, they caught Violet and I kissing. Then they blackmailed us and made us give them candy for a whole month! Thankfully, they soon forgot about it. At least, I'm pretty sure they did.

"What's this about apples?"

And in strolled Poseidon.

"Nothing." I sighed. Everyone knew the nicknames the Twins gave us. I found it humiliating, Violet found it amusing.

"Why are you still here? Shouldn't you be at camp?" Poseidon asked me.

Zeus smiled, "I just told him that."

Hera added in, "Yes, be gone! Go see your children. Maybe you'll get a surprise." She winked and the three immortals burst out laughing.

Remember when I said I had a feeling that they were hiding something from me? Well, that feeling was just confirmed.

"I'll do just that." I said curtly. I was angry at them for keeping secrets from me (all right, all right! And I haven't gotten over being dumped! Sheesh! You know how to hurt a guy). I removed Mara from my leg and set her down to my right. Then I removed up Xander and put him to my left. My ears and face were probably red, I was so angry.

"I'll see you all later then."

They were too busy laughing to hear me. As soon as I disappeared, I felt to extra weights on me.

I landed in front of a cabin unbalanced. Apparently, Xander and Mara liked to crawl on people. I was doing this awkward dance-like thing trying to regain my balance and take the kids off. Thankfully, no one seemed to be around this particular cabin. Now usually I'm quite a good dancer (and poet!), but please name one person (or immortal being) that can move gracefully when kids are crawling around on them and your balance is way off. Is that silence I hear? Exactly! Eventually, I tripped over my feet and fell on my face. I looked up to see Annabeth and Percy trying not to laugh.

"Apollo," Percy said, "Are you okay?"

The Twins seemed to be dancing on my back. "Do I look okay to you? Actually, don't answer that."

I gingerly got up, trying not to fling the kids to the ground.

"Who are-" Percy never got to finish. I suppose he was going to ask who the kids on my back were when they jumped off my back (finally) and ran away screaming,

"Vanilla! I smell Vanilla!"

"No! Come back!" I ran after the Twins (who, by the way, are extremely fast and did I mention very annoying at this moment? I mean they had to make it all about them! The whole reason I came to Camp Half-Blood was to take my mind off Violet!). I heard footsteps behind me. I guessed they were Percy and Annabeth's, but I looked back to make sure. It was. Just as I turned my head back around, I ran into someone. We both fell to the ground with an, "Oof!" However, I landed on something soft, the someone, and the someone landed on something hard, the ground. I liked what I landed on better. Though when I saw the face I wasn't sure…


	15. Chapter 15

_**Apollo POV**_

At first my vision had black spots and my head throbbed. I could hear someone, _Annabeth?_, calling my name. I could also hear the person under me groaning. I sat up rubbing my face where it had made contact with the other person's. I'm pretty sure that I would have had a major bruise on my forehead if I wasn't a god. The figure was still lying on the ground rubbing her (I think it was a girl since no boy has hands like that) face in the spot where it had made contact with mine. I hope the girl is okay- gods can run really fast. _Though apparently not as fast as two six-years olds. Who would've guessed?_

"Apollo, are you okay?" Percy, now standing beside me, sounded winded. Annabeth bent over the other figure.

Still rubbing my head, I responded with, "I'm fine, but running into a god… Are you okay?" That last part was directed to the girl beneath me.

She lowered her hands. My brown eyes meet her violet eyes. We both gasped. I stared at her for a second before becoming painfully aware that I was sitting (quite literally) on top of her.

"Um, Apollo?" she spoke as if she had the breath knocked out of her (which probably happened, since I was a heavy object which landed on her small frame). "You're, um, squishing my hips."

I can tell I'm blushing fiercely. I can also feel the atmosphere change, from Percy and Annabeth being concerned, then confused, and now amused.

"Oh, right." I started to get up when I saw a tip of the sword in between my eyes.

"Father said you might come,"

I looked past the sword, my gaze landing on the sword's wielder, "Nico." I was surprised to see him.

He smiled. It was a very sinister smile for a fourteen year old. "Father said if I was ever to find something along these lines, I was to chop your, well, let's say your family jewels off."

I can feel my face blush an even deeper red; even Violet's face was blushing more fiercely as she looked up to see her brother standing over her. "That's, um, great."

Percy started cracking up. Annabeth was shushing him, but I could hear the amusement in her voice. I glared at Nico, wondering about the most humane way to kill him. I hate being embarrassed. No, it has nothing to do with being a god (though it might have enhanced the feelings), it's just my personality.

"Do you mind if I get off your sister now?" My voice was dripping with sarcasm. I was in a very awkward position now and I really wanted to get up; we weren't drawing a crowd yet, but… I really don't want Chiron, or anyone else for that matter, to see this. That centaur will blackmail me in an instant. He looks like a stickler for the rules (he usually is), but given the chance to have the upper hand on someone (which isn't often since he's usually kept out of godly matters)… Let's just say I shudder at the thought. No one knows this, but before he became Chiron: the Hero's Trainer, he was Chiron: Party Pony of the Year for thirty years (just don't remind him that- it's a touchy subject and he still has that wild part in him, though it's intently died down from his cousins and brothers. Trust me, I know. The Party Ponies throw awesome parties).

Nico smirked, but didn't say anything. His sword was still to my throat. I didn't dare move for fear of him scratching my face. I do _not _want that sword touching me. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Percy and Annabeth sift awkwardly; I was well aware of the position I had unknowingly gotten myself in (and Nico knowingly kept me in). My face was still blushing bright red and I really wanted myself for it. I purposefully kept my eyes away from Violet's.

I glared at Nico, the memory of him embarrassing me will be etched in my mind forever (which is a very long time for a god). Did I say humane? I meant the most tortured way as possible. After about a minute, he laughed, "Of course you can! I just needed some blackmail on Violet after she… Uh, never mind. "

This time, it was Nico's turn to blush while Violet smirked, her eyes lighting up mischievously (it was super cute). _I really need to ask Violet what that was about. Maybe next time- oh right. There will never be a next time. _I can't believe I'd completely forgotten about the whole 'being-stood-up' thing (it wouldn't leave my mind yesterday, but today...). Now, this whole 'accidently-sitting-on-top-of-Violet' thing was even more embarrassing.

"Uh, Nico?" all eyes turned to Percy, "You kinda need to remove your sword before Apollo can get up."

"Oops, sorry."

Nico removed his sword, allowing me to continue getting up. I was carefully trying to avoid Percy and Annabeth's curious stares. I offered Violet my hand and, after a moment of hesitation, she took it.

After a minute of awkward silence, Annabeth spoke up, "So you two…know each other?"

Violet and I answered at the same time, "No." "Yes." We looked at each other before speaking again. "I mean yes." "I mean no." We looked at each other again.

"So that's a… Yes?" Percy asked, looking confused. Annabeth just looked at us the same way her mother does- as if she were piecing together a very difficult and intriguing puzzle that she doesn't want to put down.

"Are you guys… You guys aren't dating or anything. Are you?" Annabeth said it very slowly. As soon as the words were out of her lips, she looked certain they were true.

I didn't know how to answer her, so I just stood there trying not to blush again (I was failing miserably). Violet was also standing very still. Nico however, decided that laughing again was the way to go. Between breaths he said, "Perhaps we should discuss this in Percy's cabin."

"Then let's go!" Percy started walking to his cabin, with Annabeth following him. As he passed Nico (who was still laughing) part of me thought how Percy and Nico look kinda like brothers while another part of me was wondering how Nico found out about the Violet situation, while another part of me was still mopping about the Violet situation.

Suddenly, I had a horrible thought, "The Twins!"

Everyone jumped at my sudden outburst.

"What about them?" Violet looked at me.

I was in too much of a panic to admire her eyes or remember that she stood me up. Why do I keep forgetting this? It wouldn't leave my mind yesterday, as I've stated before. _Maybe it's because I'm actually seeing Violet face-to-face._ She doesn't acknowledge it, but she's breathtakingly beautiful. "I was following them when I, er, bumped into you."

Violet's eyes widened, "You lost Xander and Mara? Aphrodite's going to kill you!"

"What about my mother?"

I looked over to see a girl walking up. _Did she say mother? She doesn't look like a daughter of Aphrodite. But she does look familiar. _

Apparently, she had the same thought. "You look familiar." The girl was staring at me intensely.

Violet grinned, "Piper!" _Oh, that's why she looks familiar. She was part of the seven. _"Have you seen two kids running around? About six years of age?"

Piper looked around at our faces. Percy and Annabeth looked confused, Nico raised his eyebrow at us (though he still looked like he was trying not to laugh), while Violet looked panic and I'm pretty sure I did as well.

"Ya, there were running toward the woods-"

"Thanks!" Violet ran towards the woods with me right at her heels. I heard more footsteps, probably Nico, Percy and Annabeth, but I didn't dare look behind me this time.

I'm sure we were a strange group running through the camp, but I didn't care. All I could think of was how dead I would be if we lost Aphrodite's children and of how I would never understand why Violet stood me up. _Or why she's at this camp to begin with… _


	16. Chapter 16

**WARNING: This will probubly be my last update for a while. **

**Sorry, but since I'm in London (rather than America) I need to catch up on my hw AND I _must_ make the 'everyone-finds-out' scene perfect! ...and I'm workoring on that... I am currently typing up anoher one-shot, but the same warning applies to it as well. Love you all! If you read this, wite an awesome review! and If you don't, please write an awesome review anyway :)**

**Disclaimer: I love my creations... Mara, Xabder, and most imprtantly VIOLET! Of course I love everyone else to, they're just not my creations.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Violet POV<strong>_

"Mara! Xander!"

We've (Me, Apollo, Nico, Percy, and Annabeth) been shouting for about ten minutes. It doesn't sound like much, but when you're really worried, time flies. Who am I worried for? Well, Mara and Xander first off, they've never left Olympus before! _Plus, their only six… at least, we all _think_ their only six._ And secondly, I'm worried for the person who's the cause of all this: my boyfriend (I get shivers just thinking about that word…_boyfriend_…I love it). Don't laugh! Wait until _you _anger Aphrodite, then let's see who's laughing when you have a permanent clown-face.

"I'm still confused."

I looked behind me to see Percy. He kept glancing between me and Apollo. I sighed. _I don't blame you kid. If I wasn't part of this whole situation, I would be as confused as a Penguin in Jamaica. _Instead, I replied with, "We'll explain it later."

"What's that up there?"

We all looked to see where Annabeth pointed to. It was the rock where I had been earlier. _I can't believe that was today… _

"I don't see anything." Nico was squinting. At first I couldn't see anything either, but then, I saw something move.

Apollo gasped at the same time as I did, "I do!"

Up at the very top of the rock, you could see the two very small, but clearly visible shapes. They had to be the Twins. My feelings were confirmed when I heard them speak. It was faint, but still the high-sounding pitch only a six-year old cane make.

"Vanilla? I wanna go home."

Before I knew it, I was climbing the rocks. I heard someone climb after me and I assumed it was Apollo. When I reach the Twins, I turn around and see a face I wasn't expecting.

"Percy?"

He had to have seen the confusion on my face because he gave a small laugh. "I'm a faster climber than Apollo," he lowered his voice, even though there was no one around, "That and, um, well I wanted to ask you something."

I had already picked up Mara and almost dropped her. The way Percy sounded was…strange. It was sad, but angry to, as well as a bit confused. Xander was hanging around my legs, but soon (probably after realizing that I wasn't going to pick him up) walked over to Percy, who bent down and pick him, holding him over his right hip.

I looked at him for a second. I wasn't sure whether to trust him or not, but I decided to just see where it goes. "What about?"

"About… Last night."

I blush a bit, but _definitely_ not as much as before. "I'm so sorry about how I acted. I-"

Percy interrupted me, "No, no. Please don't apologize." He took a deep breath. "I just… Um, this is going to sound weird, but afterwards, Nico and I talked. Actually, it wasn't really _talking_, more like a silent communication thingy passed between us. And I think I understand. I think. But that's not what I wanted to ask you." Percy was rambling, but I let him continue. "Just, please don't mention what happened to Annabeth. She doesn't seem remember what happened, and although I don't know why and I'm kinda freaked out, I'm glad. So please don't say anything. Trust me you do _not _want a person like her for an enemy." Percy gave a small chuckle. Before I could say anything, he continued, "And I do want to know what's going on. I think you can say that, right? As long as you leave out what happened last night, it'll be fine, right? I just don't understand what's going on and why is this kid trying to suck my thumb?"

The last part took me aback. _Um, Percy? I think you've lost it__. _However, as I looked more closely, I saw that Xander actually was trying to suck his thumb. Mara was already asleep in my arms and I guess I should've warned Percy that Xander likes to suck _other _people's thumbs instead of his own when trying to go to sleep. _Maybe he should be the god of thumb-sucking._

"Don't worry about it," I managed to crack a smile, "We should get going now." We start to climb down. As soon as we reach the bottom, Xander had already fallen asleep.

I see Apollo give a sigh of relief. "Oh, thank you father Zeus. They're safe."

I try to nod, but Mara's strong hands are wrapped firmly around my neck, so I can only smile. Percy seems to be having the same problem.

"Who are they?" Annabeth asks, but before I can think of anything to say, she hold up her hand and continues, "Actually, let's start at the beginning. Since Percy's cabin is empty, we'll go use his. Sorry, but I don't really want to go to the Hade's cabin."

Nico crossed his arms over his chest and stuck his tongue out. _Real mature, Nico… _But Annabeth had already turned around and began walking away. Percy follows so I have to follow. The last time the Twins woke up and they weren't near each other… Well, let's just say I couldn't hear properly for a year.

AS we walked to his cabin I couldn't help but wonder if I should tell them or not. Telling them might add more years to my time, but then again, Apollo was standing right next to me… I sighed. I could tell Apollo was holding something back. He would act like himself, but then it was if he remembered something horrible and that he needs to be sad and distant himself away from me. _Boys are so confusing._

I still hadn't some to a conclusion on whether to tell them the entire truth or not when we reach the cabin.

I place Mara on a bed next to Xander. They were so cute, so peaceful, so… _Innocent_. Hard to believe that they caused some major trouble today.

Annabeth and Percy sit on, what I'm guessing is Percy's bed. I sit opposite him, in the middle of Nico and Apollo.

"Well?" Annabeth looks at each of us with that intense glare her mother has. "Aren't you going to explain yourselves?"

I make a split-second decision. "Okay, but it starts out kinda crazy."

Annabeth waved her hand at me in a 'go on' kind of motion.

I inhaled and exhaled before saying this next sentence, "First, you must understand one thing about me. I'm..."

I took a deep breath, "I'm a goddess."

I help my breath and looked into their faces, waiting to see the reaction I would get.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Nico POV **_

I sat beside Violet waiting, just like she and Apollo were, for the reaction that follows the phrase _I'm a goddess_. For a minute, all was silent. You could hear Xander and Mara's breathing. Finally, Percy spoke up.

"I guess that would explain some things."

Annabeth nodded, staring at Violet, "Like how you believed the Greek gods existed almost immediately."

"And your purple eyes."

"Irises Percy." Annabeth whispered. _What in Hade's name is 'irises'?_

Percy shrugged, "Whatever."

Annabeth just sighed and, while rolling her eyes, continued, "It would also explain how it's possible you're dating a god."

"Wait, what?" Percy looked at Violet, "You're dating a god?" I snorted. Percy can be so slow sometimes. _Annabeth mention it before, Seaweed Brain. I wonder how long it will take you to figure it out. _"Is it him, isn't it? Apollo, it's you isn't it?" _Apparently not that long. _

"Um, ya. We're… I," I leaned over Violet to get a good look at Apollo who _never_ stutters. He was blushing again and looking down, avoiding Violet's eyes. "I was, yes."

Before Violet exploded, I had time to think, _Was? Are you _trying_ to get yourself killed?_

* * *

><p><strong>Yea, yea. I know. It's super short. But this was all I could think of at the moment. I figured it was best since I didn't update Sunday and technically (where I am right now- Alicante, Spain) it's already Tuesday. I hope this is good enough for you. I won't be able to update tomorrow (Tuesday) or the next day since I'll be walking around town and then busy catching up on my homework. I hope this very short chapter quenched some of your hunger for more. At least this means I get to write more of it right? Anyway… Review! :) <strong>

**Oh! And BTW, I have another story called **_**The Golden Mango**_**. You should read it. It's pretty good… at least **_**I **_**think it's pretty good. Thanks! Love you all! *heart sign* **


	18. Chapter 18

**Dang… **

**I left you a **_**major**_** cliffhanger didn't I? And to add another round of guilt to my conscious (and more anger from you directed to me), it was **_**extremely**_** short… I'm so sorry about that. I really am. My mind just couldn't come up with anything else and I didn't want to ruin the story. But now, I'm well rested and my head is clear… sort of (I mean how clear can an author's head get?)**

**Okay, so I'm pretty sure that this will be the last chapter of the story. Also, I don't have any ideas for a third book. You all are welcome to give ideas or even say to not write any more. I won't mind- I just want the truth. Also remember: I'm writing another story (**_**The Golden Mango**_**) and have another story in mind (I have the first chapter written, but it's not published yet). **

**Wow, long A/N… If you didn't** **read all that, no prob. If you did, have a cookie (::) cuz you deserve it. **

**Okay, **_**now **_**on to the story.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Violet POV<strong>_

"_Wait, what?" Percy looked at me, "You're dating a god?" Percy looked between me and Apollo, "It's him, isn't it? Apollo, it's you isn't it?"_

I cracked a smile. I still loved hearing the fact that Apollo was my boyfriend.

"Um, ya. We're… I…," Apollo was squirming in his seat. Something he _never_ does. I looked over at him concern and worry coming onto my face. "I was, yes." Apollo finally said.

For about fifteen seconds, there was silence. No one moved. No one breathed. Fifteen seconds was how long it took for me to realize what Apollo said.

I took it quite serenely actually. The world didn't blow up. I spoke calmly and rationally. I listened to what Apollo had to say and I didn't even cry. After that, we went on our separate ways as friends. Nothing more, nothing less.

Well _that_ was a _total_ lie. I really hope you didn't believe what I just said (minus the world blowing up bit. I promise the world didn't blow up- you're still here right?). I also hope you remember that my father is Hades. And no matter how much I hate him right now, I have one very important quality of his.

His temper.

"EXCUSE ME? YOU _WERE_?"

Apollo seemed to grow smaller as my temper increased. I forgot everyone was there. It was only me and Apollo right now. Just us two. A very scared god and a very angry goddess. That's not a good combination. Later on, I was surprised no one came to see what all the commotion was about…or the fact the Twins slept through the entire thing.

"WHAT EXACTLY IS THAT SAPPOSED TO MEAN? DO YOU WANT TO BREAK UP? DO YOU?"

I stared at Apollo, my eyes glowing a fierce violet.

"B- But you- you're the one-" Apollo stammered.

That angered me even more. Was he seriously saying it was _my _fault? Who did he think he is?

"Stop. Just no." I held my finger up to his face, but I wasn't touching him. "Are you seriously saying this is _my _fault?"

Now Apollo got angry… and confused? _What is that look about?_

"Of course it's your fault!" His voiced wasn't as loud as mine had been before, but there was just as much intensity. "You're the one-"

_I don't want to hear this. _I abruptly stood up, cutting him off. I put on my most disgusted look and cold look. I suppose you could call it my 'Hades Look'.

"Father was right about you."

I tuned on my heel and left. As soon as I slammed Percy's door shut, I ran. Tears were running down my face with no apparent way of stopping them. I ran past campers, ran _into _some campers, ran passed the cafeteria, ran _into_ a table, and finally ran passed the rock-shaped fist. I ended up somewhere deep in the forest. Really deep. I mean, really, really, _really _deep. A bruise started forming on my hip from where I ran into a table. I sat down next to a tree and cried. I cried until I couldn't cry anymore. So I just sat there. Staring off into space.

_You were right dad. Are you happy now? You were right…_

_**Nico POV**_

I watched as Violet had her… Um, let's call it her 'Hades Moment'. She was seriously angry. But I could also see how hurt she was. She was a bit overdramatic… Well, for her at least.

I would've laughed at Apollo if it hadn't have been so serious…and scary. I admit it. My sister scares me sometimes.

I glanced at Percy and Annabeth. They were just staring wide-eyed and open mouthed at Violet. I didn't blame them.

Finally, Violet stormed out. We all just sat in silence, staring at the door. I'm not sure how long we stayed still (probably not long. I mean, we _are_ demigods after all), but soon, Percy, again, broke the silence.

"What just happened?"

Apollo stared at the door, loathingly, "I think it's a bit obvious isn't it?"

Annabeth spoke up, "Why did you say 'were'?"

I admit I wanted to ask that question myself. I know Apollo's a god and everything, but Violet is my sister. And _no one_ hurts my family. Not a demigod, not a mortal, and certainly not a stupid god.

Apollo shrugged, leaned back, and crossed his legs. "She stood me up. I got the message."

_Stood you up? That doesn't sound like Violet. _Suddenly it hit me. "This wasn't, by chance, a few days ago was it?"

Apollo eyed me suspiciously. "Maybe. What's that got to do with anything?"

"Did you ever wonder why she was here in the first place?"

"Yes."

"I was talking to Apollo, Percy."

Percy shrugged, "I know. But I'm still curious. I mean, she's a goddess. Why in Hades' name is she _here_ of all places?"

I sighed, "You just answered your own question."

"What?" I got equally confused looks from both Percy and Apollo. Only Annabeth figured it out. But of course, with her being Athena's daughter, it was a no brainer.

"Hades? You mean he put her up to this?"

"What? Why?"

I gave the sun god my best 'seriously?' face, "Why do you think?"

Apollo seemed to think, but, surprisingly, it was Percy who spoke up. "Would it be because Apollo is the sun god and Hades is the death god? In my book, those two things don't really mix. Sun and death."

Everyone stared at Percy in amazement. Apollo included.

"Wow Percy," Annabeth breathed, "I think that's one of the most logical things you've ever said in your entire life."

"Hey! I take great offense to that! I can be very smart; I just choose to be sarcastic."

I laughed, "That sure is true."

Percy rolled his eyes, but he laughed anyway.

"That's why you're my Seaweed Brain," Annabeth teased.

I couldn't help but say, "So are you Wise Girl or Owl Head? Cuz I can see you being Owl Head…"

Annabeth narrowed her eyes at me, "Watch it Death Breath."

We had a staring competition, Annabeth and I…for about thirty seconds before we started laughing. Soon, everyone was laughing. Well, everyone but Apollo. After about maybe ten minutes, he interrupted our laughing fit.

"What exactly did she mean? By 'father was right'?"

I abruptly stopped laughing. Percy and Annabeth, on the other hand, took several minutes to calm down. I stared at Apollo, trying to figure out him out. As I looked into his eyes, I came to a shocking conclusion. Apollo liked my sister. No, more than liked, more than really liked. I think he loves her. I think he loves Violet. _Great, _now_ how can I make him suffer for what he did to Violet? He's making himself suffer right now! _I answered him once Percy and Annabeth stopped giggling.

"Our dad believes that you're a… How did he put it? You're a 'foul creature that has corrupted my beloved daughter and until she rids herself of that filth, she can never leave Camp'."

Apollo blinked, "Oh…"

"Yep. So she didn't stand you up. She was forced to come here and she wasn't allowed to leave."

"Oh…" Apparently Apollo didn't have much to say.

"Nico," I looked over at Percy, "your dad is really mean."

"No duh, Percy," Annabeth said. "He's the god of the Underworld for Zeus' sake. Oh, no offense Nico."

I just shrugged. "None taken. I do agree with you. He is mean. I honestly think he just didn't want Violet dating. You know, with her being a goddess and everything, I think his fatherly instincts are a tad stronger when it comes to her." I couldn't help keeping the bitterness out of my voice.

Suddenly, Apollo stood up. "I- I have to go find Violet. I need to tell her…" he trailed off. His cheeks were slightly redder, but not like before. "I have to go." He bolted to the door.

After he shut (not slammed, shut) the door, Annabeth spoke up, "Should we follow him?"

I shook my head, "Nah. They probably want to be alone. Plus, they'll come back eventually."

"So what should we do while we wait?" Percy asked.

I grinned, "How about tell ghost stories? I knew some pretty awesome ones."

"Let me guess," Annabeth frowned, "told by some real ghosts? I don't think that's a good idea."

"Yeah," Percy spoke up. _Aw come on Percy! You love ghost stories. _"It's way too light outside."

I smirked, "My cabin's dark enough. And also Annabeth, I'm not going to have ghost's telling the stories."

"Oh goo-"

"I'm going to have skeletons. Duh!"

Percy grinned, "Well, let's go!"

"On one condition."

I groaned. I wasn't sure I wanted to know Annabeth's one condition.

"You have to explain everything from the beginning. I'm still a bit confused."

I sighed. "Oh all right fine. But _then_ we can go to my cabin, right?"

Annabeth hesitated. Percy whispered _yes, yes, yes _in her ear until, fnally, she gave in.

"Oh all right."

* * *

><p><strong>Yes! I have managed to prolong the end of this story yet again! :D I am so awesome. The next chapter will be in Apollo's POV. So, until then, REVIEW! :) <strong>


	19. Chapter 19

**Ummm…. Hey guys… How's it, uh, going? Hehehe…hehe…he…**

**I'M SO SORRY! **

**I always promised myself to never be late with stories, but I've been so busy and I think I might be getting sick and… And you don't really want to hear about my lame excuses do you?**

**So here it is! Another chapter and it's all about Violet and Apollo. Those guys are just so adorable, right?**

**Disclaimer: Since I haven't done this in a while… I do not own Percy Jackson. *sigh* Please hurry up, Riordan…**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Apollo POV<strong>_

I ran through the camp screaming her name.

_Father was right about you._

I didn't care who heard me. All that mattered was finding her.

_She was forced to come here and she wasn't allowed to leave._

I was an idiot. A total and complete idiot.

_Would it be because Apollo is the sun god and Hades is the death god? In my book, those two things don't really mix. Sun and death._

I had her. Then I lost her. And when I finally found her, I pushed her away. All because of my stupid ego.

_Father was right about you. _

Those words echoed in my ears. I had to find her. I _had _to. I have to tell her, no, I _need_ to tell her. I need to tell her everything. I need to tell her the truth. Those words we've never spoken to each other. I mean, it wasn't like we needed to, but when it comes straight down to it, we've never said it. I _will_ be the first one to say it. It was just three little words. Three words that can mean almost anything when put into a sentence. But when put into _the _sentence…it means everything.

I love you.

And I do. I love her. I've just been to egotistical to realize it. Instead of searching the world to find her, I assumed the worst. Instead of torturing her dad to talk, I moped. But it took now, when I realized I don't have her any more, to make me understand how much I lost.

She's the best person I will ever know. We're best friends and soul mates. We're partners in crime, we're partners in laughter.

Soon, I found myself in the woods, but it seemed… different. It wasn't as cheery as it usually was, not that it really was, just that this was way more depressing.

_Wait… Depressing… _My head shot up, my eyes widened. _Depressing! She's nearby! _

I walked throughout the woods, searching. It seemed as though an eternity had gone by. By then, I was frantic. _Where are you? _Where _are you?_

Suddenly, I heard soft crying. I quietly walked up behind a tree and saw a figure. A girl.

She was wearing dirty denim shorts, torn up black sneakers, and an equally dirty and torn orange T-shirt. Her arms where wrapped around her knees, her head between her legs. Her body was shaking causing her short hair to waves back and forth.

Seeing her like this broke my heart, knowing I caused this to happen. This girl, this normally strong-willed, emotionally-reserved, quiet, funny, amazing, beautiful girl, is falling apart. Right in front of me. And it's my fault.

I couldn't bear it any more. I slowly stepped out from behind the tree and quietly whispered her name.

"Violet…"

She looked up, her faces streaming with dirt and tears. Her eyes held anger at first, but it quickly vanished, being replaced with sadness.

My heart was already in a million pieces, but now it's in a million and one. _She can't even be mad at me she's so heartbroken. What have I done?_

"What do you want?" Her voice barely came out as a whisper.

I crouched down, to look at her face to face, but she cringed away. Now my heart is in a million and eleven pieces.

"Violet," I whispered, "I'm so sorry."

Violet looked like she was really trying to be anger, but she just couldn't. "Go away."

"Violet, I need to tell you-"

"I don't wanna hear it." Violet was shaking her head, her gaze no longer looking at me.

"Please," I begged. "Please Violet, I just-" I stretched my hand to reach for her.

"No!" She stood up; the tears began to fall down her checks. "Just leave me alone." She turned to walk away, but I already let her go once, and I'm never going to make that mistake again. I quickly stood up and grabbed her hand.

"Violet, wait!"

"Just-" her voice broke; I could tell the tears were pouring out now, "Just leave me alone."

"I have to tell you something." I pulled her around to face me. We were standing face to face, but only for a second. Somehow, Violet managed to wiggle out of my grip and began backing up, only to run into the tree. I took a step forward. We were about one stride length apart.

"Violet, I will never make that mistake again."

"Wh-what mistake?" Her voice was quiet. But the tears seemed like an endless river, just pouring out.

"Leaving you alone. I will never do that again." I could hear my voice was full of determination. _Good. Because I am determined to keep this promise. _

Violet stared at me. I realized how small and frail she looked. She probably hadn't eaten for a while **(A/N about 2 days I think…)** and, because of her power being connected to her emotions, crying probably drained her both physically and mentally. Finally, she spoke.

"Why?" I could barely make out her voice now. If I hadn't have been staring at her face, I wouldn't have known she talked.

I paused, unsure of how to say it. I took a deep breath and decided that straightforward was the best way to go.

"Because I love you."

Violet looked taken aback. "Wh-what? B-but…I…I thought-"

I didn't let her continue. I reached out for her, my left arm circling her waist, my right pulling her head toward me. After a moment, I could feel arms around my waist and a body pressing into mine; Violet was kissing back.

Now, we've kissed before, but never like this. I don't think I've ever kissed anyone like this before. It was passionate, yet calm. Intense, and yet gentle. It was everything wrapped into one. There is just no other way to describe it. You just can't express into words a feeling like this. If you've had one, you know what I'm talking about. If you haven't, you will eventually.

Soon, it started raining, like it does in the movies, and, just like the movies, we didn't stop. We just stood there kissing. It was the best experience of my life. Even when we pulled away, we just stayed in each other's arms, staring into one another's eyes. I knew all was forgiven.


	20. Chapter 20

_**Nico POV**_

Annabeth was sitting in Percy's lap; they were both holding each other tightly. I was trying to hide his glee- I hadn't had this much fun in ages.

"And then, right as the doorknob began to turn, she felt breath on the back of her neck. She turned around and..."

The skeleton jumped out from behind the bed and let out a blood curdling scream.

"AHHH!" Percy and Annabeth screamed while I laughed; I love telling this story.

The skeleton gave a grin, or at least he kinda did- he opened his jaw a little, and saluted me before sinking back in the ground.

"Oh, man. You guys should've seen your faces!" I was clutching my sides and I'm pretty sure my face was beat red from laughing so hard.

Annabeth crossed his arms, "So not funny, Nico."

"Yes it is!" I just kept laughing. I lost my balance which resulted my falling off the.

"We wouldn't have been scared if we weren't in your room!" Percy insisted.

I was too busy laughing to say anything. When I finally calmed down (it took about ten minutes and Percy and Annabeth just glared at my for the entire time), I stood up, brushed the dust off my jeans and smirked at them, "You two are such babies."

"We are not!" Percy shouted. I could see he was still griping Annabeth's waist. _Sure you're not. That's why your gripping Annabeth like your life depends on it… _

Suddenly Percy gasped. "Babies… Guys, we left the Twins in my room!"

I froze. Violet's ganna kill me… "Come on guys!" I shouted as I ran out of my room. I heard Percy and Annabeth following me. _Oh, please let the Twins still be there. Please, please, please, please, please!_

Xx~oOo~xX

_**Violet POV**_

I don't know how long it's been; my brain turned to mush when Apollo kissed me. I admit that at first, I was tense. That is until his words hit me.

_He loves me. He really loves me._

That's when I wrapped my arms around his waist and leaned into him. And then _that's _when I totally lost track of time. For a long time, we just stood there. Then it found myself being pinned to the tree behind me. I think it was just instincts, or maybe hormones, which made me jump up and put my legs around him. The kiss started getting more intense and a bit violent. But it was a nice sort of violent.

I was almost disappointed when Apollo pulled away, though it wasn't much, seeing as I was still on him.

"We… We should stop," he panted.

I didn't want to. I wanted to get right back to kissing him. I looked into his brown eyes. I knew what he was saying. Part of me was grateful. He was still looking out for me- or at least my purity. But another part of my wanted to throw my purity out the door. Before I could decide which one would win, Apollo was slowly letting me down. _I guess he made the decision for me… _I untangled my legs and stood up. My arms were still wrapped around him; we were body to body; our eyes never moved from the other's. Instinctively, we both leaned in… Only to be interrupted.

"Ahem."

We jumped apart at the startling noise. I looked around to see…Chiron. I was suddenly aware that my shirt was riding up my right side. I straightened myself out; aware of the burning sensation I was feeling in my cheeks. I risked a glance at Apollo. He was also straightening out his shirt while rubbing the back of his neck- a sign of nervousness.

Chiron looked at as if he caught us doing something that was illegal. Well, according to my father, what we were doing was illegal. But then Chiron did something unexpected. He smiled.

"I remember being young," he said. "But I'm so old now, so forgetful." He winked. I felt a rush of gratitude toward him. "Violet," Chiron continued, "I do believe you have served your time here. You may leave in the morning."

I was so happy, but something was bugging me about this. It didn't take me long to realize it though. "But Chiron! What about my father?"

Chiron grinned, "All taken care of. It seems Anya had been ever so kind as to shield you and Apollo together."

I was speechless. _Anya did that…for me? _I just stared at Chiron. I was in complete shock!

"Anya?" Apollo asked. "You mean Guardian of the River Styx and Nico's girlfriend Anya?"

Chiron just winked, turned around, and galloped away.

We both stood there for a while, not saying anything. I don't know about Apollo, but I was just in awe. I never knew Anya liked me _that_ much.

I only just came out of my trance when I felt a hand in mine. I looked at Apollo who grinned. "Come on," he said, "Let's go."

We walked, hand in hand, back to Percy's cabin. I could feel all the camper's eyes watching us. I grinned at what they were thinking.

_Is that Apollo and Violet?_

_OMG! Apollo's so hot! _

_He's with Violet! I'm so jealous!_

I could go on, but what's the point? When we reached Percy's cabin, Apollo let go of my hand and opened the door for me. I smiled- I defiantly have a keeper. As I walked into the cabin, I noticed Percy, Annabeth, and Nico were crowded around the bunk where the Twins were supposed to be sleeping.

"Hey guys," I said while walking towards them, "What's going on?"

I looked past them to see Xander and Mara sleeping peacefully.

"Nothing's going on!" Nico squeaked. "Nothing at all. Zip, zero, nada."

"Uh, Nico? Are you okay?" Apollo asked. My hand was itching to grab his, but I resisted…barely.

"Nothing happened with the Twins! Why would you even ask?"

I raised my eyebrow, Nico rambles when he gets nervous. I noticed Annabeth and Percy slap their foreheads. I decided not to say anything. The Twins were safe and sound, so why bother?

"Hey Violet?" I looked at Annabeth.

"Yeah?"

"Are you and… Is everything okay?"

I looked over at Apollo. He looked down at me, grinning, and wrapped his arms around me. I smiled.

"It is now."

* * *

><p><strong>Aww! What a perfect ending right? I'm sad it's ended, I liked it. <strong>

**HOWEVER…**

**Someone actually mentioned me writing another one. I said I didn't have any ideas, but now that I thought about it, I might have something. What do you think? Should I make a third one? Tell me please :)**

**REVIEW! **


End file.
